Use Somebody
by Lis123
Summary: After the accident at Bella's Birthday party Edward decides to leave. Carlisle offers to stay a while to make sure Bella is ok. In the process, Bella and Carlisle grow close. Edward later returns for Bella but is he too late? Kind of a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** In case you guys are confused I just want to state that I changed some things to this story. Now don't freak, I didn't change anything that happen, everything is the same. The only thing that is different is that we get to hear Carlisle point of view as well as Bella's.**** ;)**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had the kind of relationship ever one wishes for. People envied us and I felt truly bless to have him in my life.

I fell in love with the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He's handsome, smart, sweet, successful, loyal, a real family man. The problem, it's not Edward. I guess is should start at the beginning. The day it all changed, my birthday.

* * *

Edward dropped me off at my house after school. I told him I could have easily driven but Edward insisted since it was my birthday. He wanted to wait on me hand and foot, not that he didn't do that already but it was starting to get ridiculous. I was waiting for him to offer to hand feed me any minute now.

Edward walked me to my door. "Edward you don't have to baby me around I can take care of myself you know." I said, stumbling on the steps to my door. He caught me before any damage could be done.

I blushed sheepishly in his arms. "You were saying." Edward said with an all too familiar smile on his face. "It's the shoes." I protested, pointing to the heels Alice got me a couple of days ago.

She said I should wear them before my birthday party, to get use to them.

**These damn shoes, all they caused was pain and embarrassment. This must have been the fifth time I fell or almost fell thanks to Edward's quick reflexes.**

Edward lightly snickered. "Sure, the shoes, it has nothing to do with you just being natural clumsy." He teased. I playfully glared at him. "I'll pick you up later." He said, kissing my cheek sweetly.

Suddenly, worry hit me. "Please, do not make a big thing out of my party." I begged. Edward chuckled at my request. "Have you not met Alice?" I groaned, he had a point. Alice agreed, not insisted on doing the party for me and everything Alice did was always a big event.

Alice loved surprises; she wouldn't even let me see my birthday dress. She warned me not to touch it till night or else. All though curious, I obliged knowing there would be hell to pay if I didn't.

I slowly unzipped the garment bag cringing, hoping the dress wasn't too over the top. I sighed in relief seeing it was black.

**Not bad, not bad at all.**

I lightly grazed it; it felt like silk, probably expensive. I wouldn't expect any less from Alice. Once I had it on, I looked myself over in the mirror. It was a v neck dress, though it was not really revealing, hugging my curves nicely.

I couldn't believe I actually looked pleasing. Though I could never be mistaken for a Cullen, it was definitely an improvement.

As the clock reached nine, right on schedule Edward was at my door, wearing a nice dark blue suit.

**I swear every time I see him gets better looking if that's even possible.**

He sighed, looking me over. "You look beautiful." I instantly blushed. "Thanks." I couldn't understand what he saw in me, this plain Jane girl next to this god. I sighed taking his arm. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Just as we reached the end of the sidewalk I noticed a huge crack in it. However, I didn't see it fast enough and got my heel caught in it, causing me to stumble. I thought I would fall but shockingly my legs stood sturdy.

I smiled to myself, at my success. This was the first, me saving myself from falling. Edward scratched his head in confusion. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." He apologized. I smiled warmly at him. "No worries, I'm fine, must be my lucky night." I replied. Edward weakly smiled back, leading my to the car. "Keep that in mind."

I huffed as we approached the Cullen house, seeing tons of lights. Lights on the walkway, lights on the house, lights on the scrubs and trees. It was so bright; it almost hurt to look at them.

"What did Alice do, buy every light in town?" I questioned, as we walked to the house. Edward snickered opening the front door for me. "Pretty much. He answered. "Now be nice, Alice put a lot of work into this for you." He added, seeing my discomfort. I sighed. "Fine." Entering the house.

I gasped seeing candles and flowers everywhere. "Wow." Was all that came to mind. Edward held my shoulders from be hide, whispering in my ear. "It will all be over soon, I promise." He said as he guided me towards the living room.

Suddenly, I was greeted by an over excited Alice, Practically jumping up and down with joy. "Bella, so what do you think?" She asked, hope and pure joy in her voice. "Alice it's beautiful, thank you." I replied.

Alice rushed over hugging me before I could register what was happening. "Awe, I'm so happy, I knew you would like it." She squealed. "Alice can't breathe." "What? Oh, sorry." She said giddy, moving away.

She was soon replaced by Esme. "Happy birthday Bella." She greeted, giving me a gentle hug, which I was appreciative for after Alice's squeeze of death.

Emmett gave a quick hi with a cheesy smile on his face from across the room as he clung to Rosalie. Rosa lie showed no emotion on her face but gave me a silent nod. Jasper stayed next to Alice being very cautious as usual.

Carlisle soon came in with a genuine smile on his face, heading over to Esme. "Happy birthday Bella." He greeted. "Thanks, all you guys, this is so sweet. Really you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Alice huffed, putting her hands up. "Pish tosh, here open your presents." I gasped noticing all the gifts that filled the room. Alice grabbed one. "Here, this one is from Edward." She said, winking. I looked at the small box, curious.

Edward quickly grabbed it from Alice. "No, that's for later." He said, glaring at her. I looked between them confused, as they looked to be having a secret conversation. Alice huffed. "Well, anyways, Bella you will love it when you see it."

I stole a look at Edward curious, but his face was emotionless. "Here this is from me." Alice added, handed me a new present. I took Alice's gift thankful, starting to untie it. "Owe!" I exclaimed, looking at my finger.

"What, what is it?" Edward asked full of concern. I moaned in pain. "Paper cut." I started sucking my finger, trying to take the pain away. Before I knew it, I was thrown across the room by a strong force, smashing into a glass table.

I gasped in shock. My shock subsiding the pain as I realized what happen. Emmett was retraining Jasper. Jasper's eyes were burning black. Edward looked down at the ground with a remorseful look on his face.

Suddenly the pain hit me. I groaned looking down, noticing blood coming from my arm. Carlisle was by my side in a flash. I gasped taken back by his quickness. "Emmett, Rose, get Jasper out of here. Edward come help me." He demanded.

I watched as Jasper was taken out of the room. Alice stood there apologetic. "Sorry Bella." "Alice go to Jasper, he needs to know this is not his fault." Carlisle added. She looked hesitant. "Go!" He exclaimed.

Without further command Alice left, leaving Just Edward, Esme, Carlisle and me. "I'll go get towels and your supplies." Esme suggested. Carlisle gave her a thankful smile before she left. Once gone he turned his attention back to me.

"Tell me does this hurt?" He asked putting light pressure on my arm. "Ow!" I exclaimed in pain. "Ok, you're going to need some stitches." He said, and then turned towards Edward. "Edward help me move Bella to the table."

"No, I'm fine." I objected, trying to get up on my own. Carlisle held me down. "I don't want you trying to walk just yet; chances are your still in shock and might not have enough strength yet." He argued, calling for help again.

"Edward." No response. "Edward?" Both Carlisle and I turned to see Edward still looking down, deep in thought. "Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed. Finally he turned noticing us.

Carlisle turned serious. "Edward, I need to talk to you." He stated than turned to me. "Bella wait here, I'll be right back." I nodded dumbfounded as they left the room.

**What just happen?**

**Here I was enjoying my party when BAM out of nowhere, drama.**

I sighed, shaking my head.

**I must be drama prone.**

**So much for luck!**

When Carlisle came back I noticed he was alone. "Where's Edward?" I asked. Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look. "He feels guilty but don't worry it'll be fine." He said coming over to my side again. "He just needs some time to think."

**Time to think? Think about what?**

I was about to ask when Esme appeared with Carlisle bag. "Thanks honey." Carlisle said sweetly. Esme weakly smiled in response. "I'll be outside." Carlisle shook his head and started going to work, stitching my arm.

I was amazed I barely felt anything as he worked fast and skillful. Making me flinch only once or twice. After a couple of minutes he was done. I looked my arm over. The stitching was prefect, like a pro.

There was an awkward silence as Carlisle packed his bag. I traced the stitches on my arm. "Thank you." He stopped looking at me. "Your welcome." He must have noticed the sorrow in my face as he continued.

"Don't blame yourself; this could have happen to anyone." I rolled my eyes. "Sure." Carlisle took my hand in a comforting manner. I gasped not expecting his cold touch. "It will be ok." He said trying to smile assuringly. I wasn't so sure.

Suddenly Edward came back, still looking down. "You done?" He questioned. Carlisle took his hand away. "She's all fixed, I'll give you two some privacy." I watched awkwardly as Carlisle left, leaving Edward and I alone.

So many other times I would wish to be alone with Edward but this was not one of them. "You ready to go?" I weakly nodded afraid I would say the wrong thing. "Come on." Edward said, opening the front door from me.

**Something is off.**

Edward wouldn't look at me. The silent car ride back was bad enough but I couldn't take his distant looks and stares at the ground anymore. Once at my house Edward walked me to the door. "I should go." He stated, looking at the ground.

I sighed frustrated. "Look at me, please." I begged. He reluctantly did. "Are you mad at me?" I questioned. Edward winched in pain. "No." He took a step forward lightly touching my cheek.

"I'm mad at myself; I should have seen this coming." He argued. I shook my head in disagreement. "No one could have seen this coming, not even you." I objected. Edward sighed. "I should go." He said, lightly kissing my lips.

"I wish you would stay." I said honestly. He looked torn, unsure. "Please?" I weakly pouted. He tried to hold back a smile that was emerging on his face. He leaned in rubbing his nose against mine, snickering. "You're going to be the death of me." He stated, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

I sighed in relief once we parted, weakly smiling. "So, what did you get me, can I see my present?" I asked eagerly. Edward suddenly froze his face unreadable. "I got to go." "But you just said- I started too argued but Edward cut me off. "I'll see you at school." With that he left, leaving me standing on my porch alone.

I went to my room upset; tears fell down my face at the sight in front of me. Rose petals covered my bed in a shape of a heart. I got on top, curling up in a ball and cried at my clumsiness.

**Note:****So, what do you think? What do you think Edward's gift was? Hmm, only time will tell. Love reviews! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:****Okay, so don't freak but I decided to change this story and add Carlisle Pov. I'm going to take down all the chapters for now and every week I will add Carlisle pov as well as Bella pov. That way I'll have them come one after the other. Example. I'll post Bella's pov than the next chapter will be Carlisle's pov and so on.**

**Now, on a sad note, I'll be leaving next year. Please read my (Important News) for further details.**

*********************************************************************************************************

**CPOV**

Ever body was amped up for Bella's birthday party to begin. Being that we usually didn't celebrate such things it was a big deal to everyone. Esme was polishing the good china that we never used for the party as Rosalie arranged flowers and candles all over the house.

Emmett was in charge of getting the catered food and Alice was running the whole show with a clipboard in hand marking things off her list, making sure everything was going smoothly. Jasper stood right by her side, ready to run out in a drop of a dime to pick up any last items needed.

I for one was grateful I was left out of the chaos due to the fact I had work. I was about to take off when I noticed a stressed out Edward. He watched nervously from upstairs as the rest of the family set everything up for tonight.

"Anything on your mind son?" I asked heading over. He sighed frustrated turning to me. "I just want everything to go perfect; I don't want Bella to be disappointed." I smiled assuringly at my lovesick son, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll love it." He gave me a nod as I departed.

"I'll be back later, looks great guys." I called out at the door. Though I'm not sure anyone was paying attention to wrapped up in there duties. "Have a good day at work dear." Esme said as I headed out.

* * *

Work was the same as always, long and uneventful. That was one of the good things about Forks; it was a very quiet, laid back town. Hardly anything ever happened here. I was grateful; most of my cases I got were small injuries. However, today with all the chaos happening at home I was hoping for a big case to take my mind off it.

* * *

After work I headed home surprised that most of the work was already done. Though, than again when Alice was in charge there wasn't anything she couldn't do.

I walked inside my fully decorated house to find Alice and the rest of the family scrambling to put the last remaining touches in. "Hello dear, how was your day?" Esme, my lovely wife asked, coming down the stairs looking beautiful as always, wearing a knee high purple dress.

I greeted her with a peck on the lips. "Fine, I see you guys kept busy." I said looking around the room. "Yes, Alice has been at it all day, the poor dear, I'm sure she's exhausted. I'm not sure who's more excited, her or Edward."

My head popped up with the mentioned of my son's name. "How is Edward doing?" She smiled brightly. "His fine, he actually just left to pick up Bella." I nodded taking in the information as I noticed my family was already dressed up.

"I should change." Esme nodded in agreement. "You better hurry; you know how anxious Edward is to start."

* * *

Once changed, I headed down stairs to meet my family. I heard Edward and Bella's voice as I reached the bottom. Bella looked totally stunned at the sight before her, looking around the room in awe.

I headed over making my presences know. "Happy birthday Bella." "Thanks, all you guys, this is so sweet. Really you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Bella thanked.

Alice huffed, putting her hands up. "Pish tosh, here open your presents." She said grabbing one from the pile. "Here, this one is from Edward."

Alice Started handing Edward's gift to Bella. Edward instantly tensed up looking nervous. He grabbed the present back from Alice before Bella could open it, snapping at Alice in the process. "No, that's for later."

Poor Bella looked so confused at what just happened. I just smiled knowingly as Edward held on to the present as if his life depended on it. Secret smiles were sent around the room as Alice and Edward silently argued.

"_Come on Edward, she's going to see it sooner or later." "Later Alice." "Fine, be that way."_

Alice huffed meeting defeat. "Well, anyways, Bella you will love it when you see it." "Here this is from me." Alice added, handed Bella a new present.

"Owe!" Bella exclaimed causing me and everyone else to tense up. All smiles vanished as we all eyed Bella worried. "What, what is it?" Edward asked full of concern. "Paper cut." She announced bringing her finger to her mouth.

I looked around the room concerned. I could smell the blood pretty good from where I was standing. The sweet smell was quite tempting though thanks to my years of resistance I had no problem staying in control. I worried however for my family, whom have not had quite as long experience as I had in resisting human blood.

My wife, Esme was standing next to me trying to be strong though I knew the smell was bugging her as I noticed her hesitance to stay.

Emmett and Rosalie were trying to soothe each other cravings, holding each other's hand tightly.

Alice stood across from Bella with a remorseful look on her face. She thought she was to blame. I would have to talk to her later and let her know otherwise.

I relaxed a little seeing my family was stronger than I thought. I weakly smiled proud of my family. They surely came so far this last year alone. Suddenly a thought came to me. Jasper, he was new to all of this.

I looked up realizing I misjudged my families control as he started for Bella. His eyes burning black. Before I could react Edward got in between Jasper and Bella. I read Edward's thoughts of panic as he pushed Bella away from Jasper afraid for her safety. Jasper soon followed crashing into the piano.

As I smelled more blood fill the air I quickly went to Bella's side fearing the worst. "Emmett, Rose, get Jasper out of here. Edward come help me." I knew Edward meant well but I worried he didn't realize his strength.

"Sorry Bella." Alice apologized from across the room. "Alice go to Jasper, he needs to know this is not his fault." I said not wanting anybody else getting hurt. She looked hesitant. "Go!" I exclaimed. Without further command Alice left.

Esme moved quickly across the room. "I'll go get towels and your supplies." I gave her a thankful smile before she left. It meant so much to know she wanted to help even though she felt tempted.

I turned back to Bella evaluating her arm seeing that she indeed needed medical help. "Tell me does this hurt?" I asked putting light pressure on her arm. "Owe!" she exclaimed in pain. "Ok, you're going to need some stitches."

"Edward help me move Bella to the table." "No, I'm fine." Bella objected, insisting she was okay. Though I admired her strength she couldn't talk her way out of this. She needed medical attention and now. "I don't want you trying to walk just yet; chances are your still in shock and might not have enough strength yet." I argued.

"Edward." No response. "Edward?" I turned around as Edward started silently blaming himself.

"_I'm so sorry Bella. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here."_

"Edward!" I exclaimed. Finally he turned noticing us. I could see Edward was about to lose it. This was not the time for it. "Edward, I need to talk to you." I stated before turning back to Bella trying to assure her everything was okay. "Bella wait here, I'll be right back." She weakly nodded as Edward and I left the room.

* * *

As soon as we were outside, clear of earshot Edward started babbling. "I should have known this was going to happen. I should have comfort Bella, but her blood." I shook my head in disagreement with my son. "No, being safe is better. You know your limits which is a good thing."

After calming Edward down I headed back inside to help Bella. She looked nervous seeing Edward was gone. "Where's Edward?" She asked eager to know. "He feels guilty but don't worry it'll be fine."I said coming over to her side again. "He just needs some time to think."

Bella gave me a questioning look about to ask me the question I was dreading when Esme reappeared with my bag interrupting Bella's thoughts. I was grateful; I didn't know how truthful I could be without hurting her feelings.

"Thanks honey." I said sweetly. Esme weakly smiled in response. "I'll be outside." I shook my head as I went to work, stitching Bella's arm.

"Thank you." Bella said once I finished. I stopped looking her over. I could only imagine was she was thinking after everything that just happened. "You're welcome."

"Don't blame yourself; this could have happen to anyone." I said trying to soothe her pain. "Sure." Hesitantly, I took her hand trying to comfort her. She gasped at my touch. "It will be ok." I said giving her a weak smile.

Just then I heard Edward's footsteps come from be hide. "You done?" He questioned. I took my hand away from Bella grabbing my bag. "She's all fixed, I'll give you two some privacy."

* * *

As soon as Edward and Bella left one by one my family returned. First Esme, then Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were still gone, I wasn't worried though. I expected Jasper would be needing some time alone, maybe even needing to hunt before he came back home.

Esme stared at the blood soaked carpet in sorrow. "I'll get a sponge." I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett as they started to clean up the smashed glass off the floor. Rosalie held the dust pan as Emmett swept the floor. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Rose went off.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. I loved my daughter but sometimes she could be incentive. "Rose, please don't start." I pleaded not sure I could take one of her long speeches right now. "Come on, we all knew one day something like this would happen, Edward never should of got with Bella and you know it."

I sighed frustrated. Although I hated to admit it, Rose did have a point. Though I was thrilled to find out my son was in love, a vampire life was no life for a human. However, Edward proved me, my family and even the vampire's natural way of being wrong with his strength. Edward resisted temptation time and time again for Bella and at his own free will.

"Love makes you do crazy things." I added. Rose snorted crossing her arms. "That's not love, that's obsession." Esme came in with a sponge and bucket in hand. "Guys, don't fight." I smiled at my wife as we went back to work cleaning the carpet.

**Note****: Review please! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke up and wiped away a couple of dried tears from my cheek that were left from the night before. I decided the best thing to do was to move on from the indecent.

**You can't change the past right?**

I felt hopeful that the drama was indeed over; today was a new day full of opportunities.

* * *

I started getting nervous when I pulled up to school only seeing Edward's car in the parking lot. Emmett and Rosalie's car was nowhere to be found.

**Where is everybody?**

**Come to think about it, they never come back last night after my accident. At least not when I was there.**

**What if they are mad at me?**

I was determined to get some answers, marching to class on a mission. I found Alice midway or rather she found me. I was surprised to see her but relieved at the same time.

"Alice where is everybody?" I asked looking around. "Hey Bella, umm, well Jasper was going to come to school today but after, well you know, he had second thoughts. So Rose and Emmett took him home." She stated, looking uneasy. "Alice about that, I'm so sorry." I apologized, feeling awful.

**If it wasn't for my stupid clumsiness no one would be in this situation to begin with.**

"For what, it wasn't your fault." Her demeanor suddenly changed. "Oh, I almost forgot let me see your hands!" She asked excitedly. "What?"

**What a weird thing to ask.**

Alice insisted. "Come on, show me!" As odd of a request it was, I did as told holding my hands up to her. Her smile soon vanished and was replaced by a frown. "Did Edward give you his gift yet?" She asked, moving her attention away from my hands to look at me directly.

I was shocked at her curiosity but then again I was just as curious about my gift. "No." I answered. Alice looked at me dumbfounded. "He didn't?"

She looked to be deep in thought as I tried to make my escape. "Excuse me Alice, don't want to be late for class, you know?" "Oh, right, Bella don't worry I'll talk to Edward." She stated. I looked at her weird as I heading to class. "Ok."

Once I got to class I smiled seeing Edward already waiting at our table, but something was different. He turned my way however he didn't smile back as usual, his face was blank. My smile immediately fell.

"Ms. Swan, you're late. Please take your seat." Our teacher ordered. I broke my gaze with Edward as I apologized to the teacher, heading to my seat. After setting my things down I turned my attention back to Edward but he wouldn't look at me.

**Something's not right.**

I was determined to find out what was wrong with Edward, however, right now, my priority had to be school, that is, if I ever wanted to graduate. I figured I would confront him after school.

At lunch I headed to our usually table, it looked so cold and abandon with Alice being the only one there. Edward walked beside me, quiet the whole way. As much as it annoyed me, I gave him his space.

He took a seat next to Alice, staring out the window. I shared a look with Alice, who shrugged, just as clueless.

She started talking about how we should go shopping sometime and about all her favorite stores, clearly trying to distract me from Edwards's blizzard behavior. However, I found my eyes drifting towards Edward every once in a while, curious to what he was thinking.

Once school was over Edward offered to take me home.

**A break through.**

**Finally he is talking to me.**

"Alice, can you take Bella's car?" Edward asked. Alice smirked at me. "Sure." She said, playfully hitting my shoulder when Edward wasn't looking. I couldn't help but smile. Edward opened the door, waiting for me.

**Finally things are getting back on track.**

The car ride was silent except for the mention of the weather on my part and Edward asking if I was cold, turning the heat on.

Once the car stopped, I got out waiting for Edward to explain his weird mood swing today.

"Bella, we need to talk." He stated, with a serious look on his face.

**Uh oh, that doesn't sound good.**

"About what?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know. He looked to be in a silent battle with himself obviously not sure how to word whatever he was going to say. "Does this have to do with my present?" I asked out of the blue.

Edward looked taken back. "Your present?" He questioned. "Yeah, Alice was asking about it today and it made me wonder why you didn't give it to me yesterday."

Edward sighed. "Listen Bella- I cut him short. "And I think I know why." Edward looked at me stunned and almost afraid. "You do?"

**That's strange.**

"Yes, you know I'm not one for gifts and you think I won't like it. Don't worry; I'll love whatever you give me." I confessed. Edward shook his head. "Bella, you're not making this easy." I looked at him utterly clueless. "What?"

"This has nothing to do with your present." He explained. "Oh, than what, what is it?" I asked, completely confused as to what this could be about. "We're leaving."

I looked at Edward strange. "Ok, where are we going?" He sighed. "I mean my family and me." I froze. "For how long?" I asked, my voice starting to shake.

"Indefinitely." Panic suddenly hit me. "What?! No, no! I'm sorry, I won't be so clumsy." I begged.

**You can't leave me!**

Edward's face turned hard, blocking emotion. "Listen Bella, it's good that this happen now rather than down the road, this can't work." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, as tears started rolling down my face. Edward winced, closing his eyes in pain as if batting with himself again.

"Never mind, you're right, I'm over reacting." He said, giving in. I gasped in relief. "So, you'll come back later?" I weakly asked. Edward hesitated. "Yeah." Lightly kissing my forehead before leaving.

* * *

I anxiously waiting for Edward to return, biting my nails as I stared at my window. I tried to calm myself down as the hours passed with no Edward in sight.

**He said he would come back.**

**Edward never lied to me before why would he lie now?**

At midnight, I heard a noise outside my window; I quickly headed over to see Edward come in.

**He came back.**

I rushed over to him, hugging him tightly in relief. "Edward you came back." I said as tears escaped my eyes. I heard a light chuckle come from him as he answered. "I told you I would."

After a minute he sighed, breaking our embrace, looking me over. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said, gentle wiping the tears from my face.

Once in bed, I immediately clung to him as if my life depended on it. I felt Edward play with my hair as my eyes drifted shut, letting sleep take over.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face as my hands searched the bed for Edward. However, it soon fell as my hands found nothing but bed. My eyes quickly snapped open, looking desperately for him. "Edward?" No response. I tried to reason with myself.

**He probably went hunting and will be back soon.**

That was went I found it. A note, from Edward. My hands shook as I read it.

_I'm sorry my love, you deserve better. Please don't hate me. This is for the best._

_Love Edward_

My eyes grew wide, beginning to fill with tears. I gasped. "Edward."

**He left me.**

**My soul mate left me to fend for myself.**

**I thought he loved me?**

**I thought forever meant something?**

**I guess I was wrong.**

**Note****: what do you think? Good, bad? Reviews welcomed! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note****: Please Review, I know it's not the best but I'm trying. **

**On another note, I will be leaving next year. Please read my Important News Story for further details, thank you!**

**CPOV**

After a good scrubbing the white carpet looked good as new. You wouldn't have known just a few minutes ago it had been a blood red.

As soon as we finished Alice returned with nervous Jasper. He looked around the room uneasy as Alice held his hand trying to comfort him. As if reading their thoughts I spoke up. "Bella's not here, Edward took her home."

Alice turned worried expecting the worst. "I hope Bella's not too upset." I shook my head in disagreement as I came closer. "No, actually Bella is fine, I think its Edward that is a little on edge. I answered.

Alice bite her lower lip nervous, I rested my hand on her shoulder sensing her guilt. "Don't worry Alice; Edward knows it was an accident." I said trying to soothe her fears. She gave a small smile relaxing slightly.

Once I knew she was calm I turned my attention to Jasper who was looking down at the floor ashamed. "Jasper, can I talk to you, alone." His head immediately snapped up at my request. With his face now eye level with mine I could get a better reading on him.

Noticing his once black eyes were now a honey brown color, it was obvious Jasper had hunted not too long ago. Beyond that, I could see fear hiding be hide them. He thought he was in trouble.

Alice tensed up, worried as well. I gave her an assuring look, letting her know I met well. Although concerned Alice stayed put as I lead the way with Jasper silently following be hide me. As I looked back at Jasper I could see his worry as he drifted further and further from Alice's protection.

I barely spoke to Jasper without Alice by his side, comforting and defending him. However, this time I found it necessary. I wanted to make sure Jasper was okay without Alice interfering.

Jasper looked around curious as I lead him to my study. "Jasper, take a seat." I said gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of my desk. Jasper inspected the chair as if he was afraid if would bite. Once satisfied he was out of harms way he sat down.

He sat there quietly trying to remain calm but I could tell it was all a front. He was a nervous rack on the inside. Jasper waited patiently for me to start though silently on edge. "Don't worry you're not in trouble." I assured him. Jasper let out a small breath in relief as he continued to politely listen.

"I just want to make sure your okay. I know it's not an easy change hanging out with humans." He waited a minute before responding in his soft voice. "I'm fine, I just had a moment of weakness but I'm back and I won't let you down." He declared trying to be strong.

"Glad to hear that." I offered Jasper a comforting pat on the back as we exited the room. I was not surprised to see Alice standing nearby looking anxious, worried for Jasper. She sighed in relief when she noticed Jasper was calm as he exited the room with me. "Everything okay?" She questioned.

I answered before Jasper. "Everything is fine." Jasper suddenly tensed up. Alice noticed, afraid. "What's wrong?" Jasper kept his stiff form as he answered. "Edward's home." As if on cue we could hear the front door being opened. Alice gasped in fear for Jasper, squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry, everything is fine, you two make yourself scarce. I'll talk to Edward." I informed. Alice quickly nodded bolting out the house with Jasper.

I headed over to the living room to find a sad Edward looking at the freshly cleaned floor. He spoke sensing my presence. "Where is he?" He asked turning towards me. Though his voice was tame I could hear the hidden anger in it. "I told Alice and him to leave until you were calm." I explained.

"I am calm!" He exclaimed meeting me face to face. "Edward, Jasper didn't mean to go after Bella and you know it." He sighed frustrated running his hands through his hair. "I don't understand how this could happen, everything was going fine and now it's over."

"Edward, it's not the end of the world, we just have to take extra precautions next time." I confessed. Edward sighed returning his gaze to the floor. "There won't be a next time." He said low. I knew Edward Didn't mean for me to hear his last remark but with my vampire hearing it wasn't hard to hear.

I let him vent knowing Edward just needed time to relax. Edward wasn't someone to hold a grudge. Once he calmed down everything would go back to normal. I decided to make a personal note to have Jasper stay home from school for a while till everyone was calmed down from Bella's birthday drama.

* * *

Work went by in a flash and before I knew it I was pulling into my driveway. I hoped all was back to normal but as I entered my home I could fill the tension in the air. Everyone was gathered in the living room and it was clear the tension was aimed towards Edward.

I slowly approached my family not sure what was going on. I looked across the room to see Jasper was still standing which brought me great relief. As much confidence as I had in Edward's ability to forgive I knew he had his limits and Bella was one of them.

To Know Jasper was still in one piece said a lot about Edward's character, which was one of the things I admire Edward for.

"What's going on?" I questioned coming into the room. Edward sighed stressed out before answering me directly. "I want to leave Forks." I stood there in shocked as the rest of my family broke out in protest. Esme and Jasper were the only quiet ones in the bunch.

"Okay, everyone please!" I silenced my family pulling Edward aside. "Let's start at the beginning, why do you want to leave Forks." Edward started rambling on and on how he had to leave to protect Bella. Before I knew it my family and I were packing up our belongings as Edward headed over to Bella's to tell her the news.

I watched my family in silence as they scrambled to pack all their things. Some were upset with Edward and some were upset with me for not stopping him. As much as my family was against leaving they respected Edward's wishes and decided to cooperate.

I knew no one was thrilled about leaving. Alice found a friend in Bella and she was about to lose that. Esme thought of Bella as a part of this family, another daughter. Though I also felt close to Bella and was worried what this might do to her I felt more concern about Edward.

I was afraid what this separation could possible do to him. He barely left Bella's side for more than a few hours. I could hear my family silently agree with me, wanting me to do something about it. What could I do? All I could do was plead my case and do as my son wished.

Rosalie worked on the cars, making sure they were all gassed up and working well. While Jasper and Emmett worked on moving the furniture and Alice worked on packing up our clothes.

I watched from a distance as Esme worked on boxing up the china in the kitchen with sad eyes. I came over to lend some support and as well as needing some in return. I couldn't help but wondering if I was doing the right thing. Was leaving Fork really the best choice? To force my family whom grown so use to this place and comfortable here to come along against their will?

Esme sensed my worry and gentle rubbed my back trying to soothe me. As the sound of a car coming up the driveway we tensed. Esme stop her hand moments on my back and looked out the window curious.

"Edward's back." She said confirming what we thought. "I guess it's my cue." I announced as I walked over towards the door to support me son during his time in need.

I heard Edward closed his car door heading towards the house. I opened the door just as he reached for the knob, anxious to see what state he would be in. to my surprise he looked fine, though Edward was a pro at hiding his true emotions.

"Did you tell her?" "No, I couldn't, she just kept looking at me with those sad little puppy eyes." He answered clearly frustrated. A thread of hope ran through me as I thought Edward might be backing out. "Don't worry I will tell her." Edward said sounding determined.

I shook my side to side, disappointed at his choice. "You know son, you don't have to do this, it's not too late." I argued. Edward stubbornly shook his head in disagreement. "I made my decision, it's for the best."

Edward thought he was doing the right thing, I wasn't so sure. I was a little upset Edward wasn't thinking what this would do to the family. For once Edward was only thinking about himself.

* * *

My family decided to take off and get a head start while I waited for Edward to finish breaking up with Bella.

Edward didn't return till two in the morning. Before I could ask if he was okay he beat me to it giving me a small nod followed by confirmation. "It's done." Though Edward sounded calm I could tell there was sadness underneath.

I gave him a comforting hug. "You ready to go?" I asked wanting to make sure he was still okay with his original plan. Edward looked unsure as he answered. "Yeah, can you do me a favor?"

I eyed him curious and somewhat concern, wondering what this favor could be. "Of course son." "Please, can you stay here, till we know for sure Bella will be Okay?"

I could hear the worry in his voice as if he thought I would say no. I couldn't let my son down, he counted on me, and he needed me. I gave him an assuring smile. "Sure."

**Note****: I worked really hard on this, please be nice and review, thank you! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I stared at the wrinkled note in my hands. This must have been the hundredth time I read it. I was Determine to find a hidden meaning as to why Edward left. Why I wasn't good enough.

My eyes were all bloodshot from crying with bags underneath due to lack of sleep.

**He didn't want me.**

Suddenly the door opened to reveal my stressed out father. He sighed seeing the note in my hands. "You're reading it again." He stated, clearly annoyed.

I sat quietly waiting for him to get to his point. I learned early on that Charlie's lectures ended quicker if I didn't interrupt him, not that it was a big problem now, I mean, I was pretty much mute.

"Bella, I swear if you do not get out of this house I'll ground you." He warned. I harshly laughed at his comment.

**Doesn't he realize that what I want, to sit in self pity?**

However I quickly shut up when He threatened that my punishment would be I would have to go to summer camp. That was the last thing I needed. A bunch of happy pappy people trying to get me to open up and share.

The thought alone made me want to vomit. So, I caved in, agreeing to go out and see my old friends. That is, if they were still my friends. I guess you can say I cut out the outside world these pass two weeks.

Once satisfied he left my room, leaving me to get ready. I sighed frustrated, going throw my closet not sure what to wear. Everything I owned reminded me of Edward, causing me to fall back into my depression.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of Charlie's car horn telling me to hurry up. Feeling pressured I looked through my drawers, putting on the first thing I saw.

I settled for a pair of black baggy stretch pants and a grey t shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and put on my flip flops not even bothering to look in the mirror. At the sound of my father's voice shouting, I hurried my paste not wanting to get in trouble.

As I opened the front door, I squinted my eyes not use to the brightness. I shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand as best as I could heading towards my father's car.

I entered the car to see Charlie frowning at my choice in clothes. Though I know he was itching to say something, he bit his tongue just glad to have me out of the house. I looked out my window as Charlie drove.

Observing just how much the town changed in the last two weeks I was locked in my room. I sighed annoyed, seeing nothing changed. My father weakly smiled noticing my curiosity about the outside world. "See how much you been missing?"

**Oh, yeah, a lot changed.**

I rolled my eyes, mumbling. "Looks the same to me." Charlie shrugged it off adding. "I'm sure your friends have lots of things to tell you." I huffed. "Sure." Frustrated Charlie stayed quiet the rest of the drive which was the way I preferred it.

* * *

Once at the destination, Charlie told me he would come back to pick me up later. I rolled my eyes at this.

**What am I a baby?**

I headed inside the local café where sure enough all my old friends were. I froze when they noticed me, not sure if I should join them at their table or not.

I watched as they look up shocked with their jaws wide open as if they just saw a ghost. It was quite amusing.

Suddenly they snapped out of their trance waving me over. I hesitantly headed over. Mike was the first to speak. "It's alive."

**Yeah, that never gets old.**

I forced a smile on my face. "Hey Mike, everyone." Angie and Jessica joined in, greeting me as well. "Hey Bella." Jessica said. "You look good." Angie added trying to sound supportive.

**Yeah I'm sure.**

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at their weak attempts to make me feel better. Their words were soothing but their faces read pure horror.

**And I thought Summer Camp would be torture.**

After holding up a conversation with the gang for an hour I was ready to go.

Just as I was about to announced my departure I noticed Tyler struggling to open the jam jar at the table. Feeling nice, I volunteer to help. "Here, let me." I ordered, reaching over the table for the jar.

Tyler hesitantly handed me the jar as Mike laughed at his weak attempts. "Shut up." Tyler shot back. I ignored the immature banter that was taking place as I focus all my energy into opening the jar.

However, it wouldn't budge; I tried hitting it on the table frustrated. "Open you stupid jar." The gang looked somewhat scared as Mike offered to open it. I rejected his help being stubborn as I continued to struggle with it.

Finally I took a knife dragging it around the edge of the lid trying to get it open and in the process; the knife slipped cutting my hand deep. "Crap!" I exclaimed, grabbing a close by napkin.

I watched as in seconds the napkin turned red. Angie and Jessica looked in horror. "Oh Bella, that looks bad." Jessica responded as I ignored everyone's worried thoughts.

**Little do they know, I don't feel anything anymore.**

"It's fine." I stated calmly trying to hide it from their view. However, Mike grabbed my hand before I could looking it over in pure disgust. "No, you need to see a doctor, come on." Before I could protest everyone was rushing me towards the door as if there was a fire or something.

* * *

A doctor who looked to be not much older than me examined my hand. "Ewe, yeah, that looks pretty bad." He stated.

**No shit Sherlock.**

He nervously looked back at my chart "Isabella?"

**Oh yeah, definitely first year doctor.**

"Bella!" I snapped losing patience. The doctor jumped back a little startled by my sudden outburst. I could only guess what I looked like, probably the walking dead. Little did he know a weak breeze could knock me over.

After composing himself he went back to my chart "Right, let me just check your chart." I sighed looking down at my cut, when a new person entered the room. "I'll take this one Joe." My heartbeat picked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

I immediately looked up seeing someone I thought I would never see again. I blinked, certain my mind was playing treats on me. However, the image stayed the same.

A weak smile appeared on his face as he headed over to me. "Hello Bella." I gasped being face to face with Carlisle. "What are you doing here, is the rest of the family here, is Edward?" I rambled on. His smile soon vanished in was replaced by a frown.

"No, it's just me." My brain was all scrambled with the new information. I couldn't think straight. "Why are you here?" I asked feeling anxious.

"Making sure your okay." He replied, looking at my hurt hand. I was too amped up that he was there to even care about the pain when he put pressure on my hand. He continued to talk as he examined my hand.

"Edward was an idiot for not thinking what this would do to you." He stated as he cleaned my wound. I for one was shocked.

**Carlisle disagreed with Edward's decision?**

Suddenly it all seemed a little too real.

**He left, he really left.**

My eyes started to fill up with tears. "He never loved me." I said out loud, mainly just for myself to hear. Carlisle looked up from my now bandaged hand. "What, of course he does."

I huffed, jumping off the table. "Right, that's why he left me." I snapped, but soon regretted it seeing Carlisle hurt face. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He offered, opening the door for me.

I started for the door but stopped short. "Thank you, for staying." I said genuinely. Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "Your welcome."

Once home I ran to my room finding Edward's note. I looked it over once more before ripping it to shreds, throwing it in the trash. "As if you never existed."

**Note****: Review please! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

I was working at the hospital doing my usual run when I passed by the lobby hearing a group of kids mention Bella's name. I stopped dead in my tracks.

**Bella's here?**

Two thoughts came to me at once. What could of happen to her, which knowing Bella could have been anything, and was she okay.

I walked through the hospital, one hallway after another. Suddenly Bella's sweet scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I began to worry as I could smell fresh blood.

However, I worried for more reasons than just for my vampire ways. Bella was like a part of my family. I couldn't stand to see her in pain anymore than my own daughter.

As well as the fact Edward left me in charge of her well being. I didn't want to have to report back bad news. God knows how Edward would take it.

After collecting my thoughts I slowly opened the door, somewhat reluctant to see the damage. Once I opened the door I noticed Bella was already being taken care of by another doctor.

A newbie, the poor guy barely had it together. Though I was confident in the staff here I wanted to make sure Bella was Okay. I stepped in the room heading over towards the inexperienced doctor as he began to look at Bella's chart.

"I'll take this one Joe." I said patting him lightly on the back. Though confused, Joe handed me the chart without a fight, heading out the room.

Once he left my attention immediately went to Bella. It was shocking to see how much she changed in the small time Edward had been gone.

Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her skin looked paler than ever. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was a vampire.

She looked like she was in so much pain, not physical but emotional.

**How could Edward justify this?**

**Edward trusts me to take care of Bella and that's what I plan to do.**

I gave her a weak smile trying to stay friendly "Hello Bella." Bella gasped in shock, taking in my presence. "What are you doing here, is the rest of the family here, is Edward?" Bella questioned.

My smile vanished at the mention of Edward's name. She sounded so hopeful.

**How can I tell her, make her understand?**

"No, it's just me." I stated seeing the hope quickly disappear from her face. "Why are you here?" She asked upset, as if she thought my being here was some kind of cruel joke.

I quickly started to rethink my choice in making my presence known, seeing the confusion and hurt wash over her face.

**Maybe it would have been better if she didn't know I was here.**

"Making sure your okay." I answered as I eyed her hurt hand.

I vented out loud frustrated at my son's choice to leave, seeing the effect it was having on Bella. "Edward was an idiot for not thinking what this would do to you." Suddenly I heard Bella snuffle. She spoke through a cracked voice. "He never loved me." I froze my action looking up at a now teary eyed Bella.

**Great, I made her cry.**

"What, of course he does." I quickly answered back trying to reassure her. Bella hopped off the table once I finished bandaging up her hand. "Right, that's why he left me." She snapped getting upset.

Though I wanted to give her words of encouragement I couldn't. I myself also wondered why my son chose to leave. Though I didn't agree with my son's actions I was determined to make things right. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

As we headed out Bella stopped short turning towards me. The look on her face was unreadable. "Thank you, for staying." I wanted to cry, she sounded so hopeless, so alone, silently begging for attention.

I smiled warmly at her trying to comfort her. "You're welcome."

* * *

I waited by the phone knowing Edward would be calling soon. He made it a habit to call every couple of days to make sure things were going okay.

Of course I never had much to report considering I was trying to keep my distance with Bella, observing her from a far. Making sure she was dealing with everything okay. Like they say, no news is good news.

However, tonight was not the same. Just as I predicted the phone started to ring. I thought for a minute wondering what I should tell Edward everything before picking up the phone.

As soon as I did pick up the phone, Edward started talking, sounding frantic. "What happened you didn't pick up on the first ring is everything Okay?!" "For the most part." I answered, deciding to stay truthful. Edward was making a mistake and he needed to know that.

"What does that mean?" He asked confused. I took a deep breath before replying. "I saw Bella today." I announced. There was a long pause on the other side on the line. I took it as a sign Edward was waiting for me to continue.

"She cut her hand." I stated calmly, hoping my tone would help Edward realize it wasn't serious. "Is she okay?" He asked concern, though not as worried as he once was. "Honestly, no." I could hear Edward inhale deeply.

"She fine physical, but emotional, Edward she's a mess." I blurted out, hoping he understood my concern and more importantly what he was doing to Bella. Now it was Edward's turn to sigh. "It'll be okay, as long as your there to protect her."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, was he that naive to admit when he was wrong? "Edward, it should be you here, not me." I argued, ashamed at my son's lack of responsibility on the subject.

"I tried Carlisle, I really did but I can't. I couldn't even protect Bella from Jasper." His voice broke as he tried to defend his choice.

I had no doubt in Edward love for Bella but his choices on the other hand not so much. "It's better this way, She'll find someone else who can give her what she needs, she'll be happy." He said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as well as me at the same time.

"I hope so son." I responded before ending the call.

Edward was sacrificing his happiness to make Bella happy, but what he didn't get was that, he was what made her happy.

**Note****: Review please, I know it's not the best hopefully it will get better along the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Today I had plans to hang out with Jacob. Jacob and I haven't talked in a long time. He never agreed with my decision to date Edward saying it would just end in heartbreak.

**Who would have known he was right?**

He hated that I went against his judgment so you could imagine my surprise when my father said he wanted to hang out, just like that, out of the blue. I figured my dad probably talked him into it but whatever, as long as I didn't have to go to summer camp.

Don't get me wrong, a part of me was happy that my old long time friend wanted to hang with me, however hanging out just didn't seem fun anymore. I missed being able to hang with my friends than come home to find Edward waiting in my room to greet me and hear about my new adventure.

Now that was over. Now, every time I come home from hanging out with my friends I would come back to an empty dark room.

Though there was one good thing about hanging out with Jacob. He was into risky things. You're never bored when hanging out with Jacob that's for sure, and today was proof of that.

Today Jacob said he wanted to ride bikes by the beach. By bikes, I mean motorcycles. Being that I never been near a motorcycle I was pretty hesitant. I know my father wouldn't approve of such things.

If there was anything my father liked about Edward it was that he was safety cautious. Edward always went out of his way to protect me. Some might called it overbearing but I loved that about him. That he was so protective of me, the fact he didn't want harm done to me.

**Yeah, that worked out well.**

* * *

I smirked gripping the handle bars, knowing very well Edward would have a fit if he found out.

**I could care less.**

I pumped the gas letting go of the brake, taking off. I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze and the sound of the rush of the ocean nearby.

Suddenly Jacob shouted. "Bella Look out!" My eyes popped open to see a rather large bump in the road. The motorcycle hit it sending me into a bush. I groaned hitting the ground.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, running over. I attempted to get up as I heard fast footsteps coming my way. Before I knew it Jacob was by my side. "Bella are you okay?"He asked concerned. I slowly got up in a sitting position with Jacob's help.

Once I was sitting upright Jacob surveyed the damage. I winched in pain as he lightly touched a cut on my forehead. "That's a deep gash." He stated.

**Great, another day at the doctors.**

**Wait, now I have an excuse to see Carlisle, great!**

I suddenly lightened up at the thought. "Your right, I should go to the hospital." I said smiling. Jacob looked at me as if I was crazy.

**Who knows maybe I am.**

I was ashamed to admit but ever since I found out Carlisle was here I wanted to see him again. When Edward left it was like a part of me was missing. However, when I found out Carlisle was still here it was like that piece came back.

It was a comfort to know a Cullen was still around, still cared enough to make sure I was doing alright. Even if it wasn't the Cullen I needed.

* * *

I waited anxiously in the room, waiting for Carlisle to make an appearance. I started to wonder if maybe I should have asked for Carlisle to see me instead of taking a chance of ending up with another doctor. Though I quickly through out that idea seeing how I didn't want to come off as desperate.

I looked over at the nurse beside me as she took some notes. "So, do you know who my doctor is going to be?" I asked as I fidgeted nervously. She looked up from her paper work. "It's hard to say, we really don't have assigned doctors here. Let me check your chart."

I watched as she looked through it quite amused. "Oh, I see you been hear quite a few times already. Oh, that's odd." I looked up intrigued. "What?" She continued as she looked at the chart. "Well it seems that Dr. Cullen has made a statement that he is now your full time doctor."

I sat there shocked as she continued to babble on. "Your very lucky, mister Cullen comes highly recommended and his quite a looker as well." Suddenly the doors of the hospital flew open. My heart started to beat fast in anticipation.

Soon I was greeted by Dr. Cullen himself. His smile weakened noticing my cut. "Bella, back so soon, this is what, the second time in two days. He teased, grabbing my chart. I frowned at his comment.

**God, I really am pathetic.**

His demeanor suddenly changed noticing my frown. He came closer taking a seat on his stool. "I don't mean that it's not nice to see you, it is, I just wish it was under different circumstances." He stated. I silently nodded agreeing.

I winched somewhat in pain as Carlisle touched my forehead examining my wound. He pulled back sighing. "Don't you think your pushing it?" He asked somewhat frustrated. I shrugged playing dumb. "I don't know what you mean." Carlisle gave me a knowing look. The, I know what your game is look and I'm not buying it. However he let it go.

He gave my head one more quick look. "You look okay, you're ready to go." He said standing up as he wrote his last note in the chart. I headed towards the door, unsure of what to call him anymore, I stuck to being professional. "Thanks, Dr Cullen."

He stopped writing, looking up at me. "Bella, you can still call me Carlisle you know." I looked at him awkwardly. "Right." I said grabbing the door handle. "And Bella, - I stopped short turning to face him. "You don't have to get hurt to see me, you can just come." He finished with a warm smile.

Emotional, my eyes started to tear. "Thank you, I guess I just missed you guys." I confessed. Carlisle shook his head in understanding as I left.

**Note****: Reviews welcomed! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

Here I was at work and all I could think of was how Bella was doing. It killed me not to know. I promised myself I would make it my quest to find out if Bella ever needed my help and to help her, the best I could. If she needed a doctor I would be there and if she needed a friend to confide in I would also be there.

I headed over to the front desk giving the two receptionists a warm smile. They stopped dead in their tracks curious as to what I wanted. "Yes sir?" the older lady of the two asked, trying to stick to protocol while the other sat there in awe.

I continued my charms resting an arm on their desk. "I would like for you to make a note, please." I said politely. The older lady who looked to be in her fifties took out a pen and note pad as the other girl who looked to be in her mid twenties continued to ogling me.

Normally I would have averted such things as flirting, it wasn't something I like to do but I was determined to help Bella, and flirting help the process go a lot smoother, faster.

"Yes?" The older lady asked waiting for me to start. I looked down at her name tag reading her name. "Bridget, can you please let it be known that I will now be Miss Swan's personal doctor." a gasped could be heard from the woman as she looked up at me with a questioning look.

I silently pleaded hoping she wouldn't question my authority. Although shocked, she did as told and handed the note to her assistant. "Ashley, can you file this for Mr. Cullen?" "What, oh yes, of course." The young lady said waking up from her trance.

I smiled grateful. "Thank you Bridget, Ashley." I heard Ashley sighed as I walked away to my next client.

**I know they are probably stumped over my actions. I mean I always been a caring doctor, trying to be there for my patients, but this is the first time I'm actually close to a patient, emotionally.**

* * *

It was just a little over an hour later that I was being page to the front desk. I headed over expecting some kind of emergency however they quickly dismissed my assumption, informing me that Bella had arrived just minutes ago.

I was shocked and somewhat relieved at the same time. I didn't expect to see Bella so soon but I was relieved that she was okay; at least I thought she was.

The front desk didn't sound too panicked but then again they weren't doctors; they didn't know what was considered serious and what wasn't. My head was swimming with the new found information. "What room is she in?" I questioned on edge.

* * *

As I opened the doors a smiled formed on my lips. I was relieved to see Bella sitting up, she must have not been that hurt to be able to sit up on her own. My smile dropped slightly noticing the deep gash on her forehead.

I wanted to rush to her side and hold her close, letting her know I was here for her but I couldn't. I didn't want to freak her out. I figured till she was ready to talk I would take it slow and remain professional. "Bella, back so soon, this is what, the second time in two days. I teased, grabbing her chart from the nurse, afraid to meet her eyes.

I looked her chart over, seeing she was in a biking accident. I shook my head in disapproval.

**Bella should not be riding motorcycles and she knows that. **

**What does she have a death wish? **

Once I finished analyzing her chart I looked up to see a frown on her face. I sat down on my stool scooting closer to her. I waited for the nusre to leave before continuing. "I don't mean that it's not nice to see you, it is, I just wish it was under different circumstances." I stated. Bella slowly nodded her head in agreement.

I reached out touching the sides of Bella's forehead making sure not to add too much pressure. However, the look on her face showed her pain and discomfort. I sighed moving back, feeling the friend/therapist come out of me.

"Don't you think your pushing it?" I asked frustrated at her actions. She shrugged playing dumb. "I don't know what you mean." I was somewhat annoyed and insulted that she thought I would buy her weak lies.

**She knows what she is doing and she knows I know as well.  
**

**She is killing herself, slowly. **

I decided to let it go, not wanting to push Bella past her limits, if she didn't want to share I wasn't going to force her.

I gave her head one more quick look, wanting to at least make sure she was physical okay. "You look okay, you're ready to go." I said grabbing the chart off the counter, writing a few more notes and a prescription for Bella's pain.

"Thanks, Dr Cullen." Bella said sounding unsure. I silently cursed at myself thinking maybe I acted a little too professional with Bella. The poor girl didn't even know what to call me anymore.

"Bella, you can still call me Carlisle you know." I said warmly. She looked back at me stun. "Right." I watched as she gripped the door handle about to leave.

**I have to make her understand that she is not alone, that I'm here if she needs me.**

"And Bella, - She stopped short turning to face me. "You don't have to get hurt to see me, you can just come." I finished giving her a genuine smile.

I was shocked to see Bella's reaction; she started to tear up, right in front of me. I couldn't believe that my words meant so much to her but at the same time I was glad she now knew I was here for her.

"Thank you, I guess I just missed you guys." she confessed in a crack voice. I shook my head in understanding as she left.

**We miss you too Bella.**

**Note****: Reviews welcomed! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I looked myself over in the mirror making sure my presence didn't look too disturbing. Even though I could care less about my appearance lately, I didn't want to be a freak show.

Not to mention I was getting sick of all the pity looks I was getting and the constant are you okay. Maybe if I dressed more up to date I could blend in more. I decided on blue jeans and a girly tang top.

I tugged on my shirt, smoothing out the creases. Once satisfied I headed down stairs grabbing my jacket. "Bye Dad, I'll be back later." I called out heading for the front door.

Charlie looked up from the newspaper with a confused look on his face. "Uh Bell, you do realize it's not a school day?" He asked somewhat concerned.

**Of course I know it's not a school day. I haven't totally lost my mind, give me some credit.**

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Yeah, I know, I'm going to the hospital." I explained. Charlie looked at me shocked. "Again?"

I shrugged putting my jacket on. "You know me Miss Klutz." Charlie shook his head, quickly demising any confusion on the subject.

**At least my clumsiness is helpful for something.**

* * *

**At the hospital**

I waited impatiently in the waiting room, trying to keep my mind occupied. I looked through a magazine I could care less about as I tapped my foot on the ground nervously.

"First time?" I heard a woman questioned. My head popped up from the article I was pretending to read. "Excuse me?" I asked confused. "Is this your first time in a hospital?" She rephrased.

**Little did she know.**

"Hardly." I lightly snickered tossing the magazine on a nearby table. "Oh, you're a regular huh?" She inquired. I shook my head. "You could say that." Suddenly Carlisle came through the doors catching my eye.

I watched silently as he was saying goodbye to patience. "Oh, I get it." The lady laughed catching my attention again. "He's quite a looker huh?" She teased. I turned back in Carlisle direction. "Yeah and he's sweet too." I replied in a daze.

"Everything looks good Mr. White and I'll see you in a couple of days for your re check." Carlisle stated walking his patience to the front desk. "Thank you." The old patience replied.

Carlisle smiled warmly at the man. "My pleasure." Handing his chart to the nurse be hide the desk. Finally Carlisle turned noticing me, a smile immediately spread across his face.

"Bella, what a nice surprise." I replied still in awe. "I've never seen you work before, you seem so- I couldn't even think of the word to describe him. "Human?" Carlisle suggested. "Yeah." I snickered.

Once our snickers died down it got quiet again. "I thought I would take you up on your offer." I stated. Carlisle looked at me confused.

**Maybe he didn't mean what he said; maybe he was just trying to be nice.**

I continued explaining, feeling stupid that Carlisle didn't remember this. "You said I could come anytime if I wanted to see you." I said unsure. Carlisle nodded as if suddenly remembering.

"Ah, I have a couple more rooms, give me a few minutes." He said giving me his killer smile. I nodded eagerly just glad he agreed.

* * *

An hour later I was pretty much falling asleep from boredom. Finally I heard Carlisle voice pierce through the room. "Come on let's go. I'm sure your probably starving by now."

I didn't even think about food until he mentioned it. I was in such a rush to get to the hospital this morning I skipped breakfast. "I could eat." I confessed. Carlisle weakly smile holding the door open for me.

* * *

After grabbing something to eat I headed to the car when Carlisle stopped me. "You mind if we walk a little bit?" He asked. I was stunned he actually wanted to spend more time together.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" I asked confused at his relaxed state. "They'll be fine without me for a little bit longer, besides there are some things we need to talk about."

I nodded in agreement. Yes, I for one had many questions. We walked down the sidewalk in silence. After a few minutes Carlisle spoke.

"So, are you going to ask me?" He questioned with a smirk on his face. As if he already knew what I was going to ask. "Why are you here, really?" I asked eager to find out the answer.

Carlisle gestured to a nearby bench. I sat down waiting for his answer. His face turned serious. "Honestly, Edward asked me to make sure you were okay."

I clinched my fists as anger ran through me. "What, so I don't get in trouble, like you're my babysitter?" I snapped. Carlisle sighed stressed. "No, he just wanted to make sure you would be okay on your own. He didn't want to leave, none of us did." He confessed.

"Then why did he leave, huh?! I exclaimed as a tear rolled down my cheek. I was too upset to whip it away or try to hide it. Carlisle leaned over lightly brushing my tear away. I closed my eyes instantly, missing the cold feel of Edward's hands wanting to savior the feeling.

"That's something only Edward could tell you." Carlisle added, removing his hand from my cheek. My eyes snapped open missing his hands absence. Suddenly something occurred to me.

**Carlisle agreed to watch me.**

**He left his family to protect me.**

**Why?**

**Why would he sacrifice everything he has to protect me?**

I faced him suddenly curious. "What about you?" He looked at me dumbfounded. "What about me?" He asked confused. "Your family, Esme?" I asked shocked I haven't realized all he left be hide.

He nodded seeing my worry. "Well, they understand I'm needed here right now, they seem find with it. I think their glad that someone is watching over you. To know that you're okay." He explained.

I harshly laughed. "I'm not ok; I haven't been for a while." I confessed. Carlisle put on a hopeful smile. "In time you'll heal."

"I hope so." I replied wrapping my arms around myself in a comforting manner. Carlisle got up reaching out for my hand. "Come on, I should get you back."

**Note:**** Reviews are the best! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note****: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! ;)**

**CPOV**

I tried to keep myself busy the best way I could, taking extra shifts at work. It seemed to be only thing that kept me going now a day.

I hated to be a negative person, it wasn't my thing but it was hard to remain positive being in the situation I was in. Being left in Forks without my family, trying to keep a hold on things as well as fix Bella.

One thing I was learning through this experience was just how miserable life for a vampire without company could be. However, I tried to keep my focus on the positive. By staying, I would be helping Bella cope as well as possibly saving a couple more lives a day at work.

I walked my current patience, Mr. White; back to the lobby to get check him out. He really was an inspiring man. He was the kind of guy I always hoped I would grow up to be as a human.

Here he was in his late fifties fighting cancer and still happy as ever. He told me his fourth grandchild was due any day now. If there was one thing I envied humans for it was to have the ability to bring another human into this world and get to see them grow and accomplish great things.

It was a great feeling knowing I was prolonging his life to see another life grow.

"Everything looks good Mr. White and I'll see you in a couple of days for your re check." I announced as we reached the front desk. "Thank you." He said genuinely giving me a small smile.

I smiled warmly back at him. "My pleasure." I Handed his chart to the nurse be hide the desk about to hid back to my office, when suddenly a strong, sweet scent hit me.

I took a deep breath enjoying the sweet aroma, when I realized who the scent belonged to, a smile immediately spread across my face.

I slowly turned around to see Bella seating in the waiting room. I was surprised and somewhat excited to see her again. One, I was grateful she wasn't hurt and two; it felt good to see her again.

A small smile graced her features as she saw me coming over but just as quickly as it came it went. Sure it was a small smile but I would take it. Any smile was a step up in my book. I was just glad to see her actually getting out and doing things now.

"Bella, what a nice surprise." I greeted. Bella looked up at me in a daze. "I've never seen you work before, you seem so- She looked stumped over what word to use. "Human?" I said trying to fill in the blank. She lightly snickered at this. "Yeah."

I joined in, in laughter finding the amusement in it as well. It was good to see Bella laughing again, to see the kid side of her again.

Once our snickers died down the quiet returned. I started to wonder why Bella was there, seeing that she wasn't hurt. She must have caught on because the next thing I knew she started to explain herself.

"I thought I would take you up on your offer." She stated in a calm voice. I looked back at her in total confusion. I had no clue what she was talking about.

**What offer?**

I felt bad seeing the disappointment wash over Bella's face as she realized I was lost on the subject. I didn't want to admit to Bella I had other things to deal with other than her but it was the true. I had my time devoted to my family and work and now Bella.

"You said I could come anytime if I wanted to see you." She informed me, sounding a little rejected. That was the last thing I wanted her to feel. I nodded back recalling the talk I had with her just a day ago.

"Ah, I have a couple more rooms, give me a few minutes." I said giving her the best smile I could, trying to make her feel better. She nodded quickly in response as I headed back to work.

* * *

I worked as fast as I could trying to keep to my word but as one walk in patient after another came through the door, I couldn't make my deadline even at my vampire speed.

**I hope Bella won't be to upset.**

* * *

Once done, I quickly headed out to the lobby hoping Bella would understand the wait. A weak smile spread across my face at the sight in front of me. Bella was sitting back on the couch as her eyes slowly closed shut only to pop back open.

She was clearly fighting her sleep. I started to wonder if I should just leave her to sleep, she clearly needed it. Lord knows when she last had a good sleep.

As much as I knew she needed her sleep I knew she needed company more at the minute, sleep would have to wait. I headed over to her making my presents known.

"Come on let's go. I'm sure your probably starving by now." I said noticing Bella's weak figure. She quickly sat up, now alert. "I could eat." I gave her a weak smile holding the door open for her.

The whole time at the restaurant neither one of us talked, which was fine by both of us. It wasn't an awkward silent; it was actually quite peaceful to be able to have some company for a change. It was also great to see Bella eating something. I was starting to worry about her fragile body. I wasn't sure how much more abuse it could take.

* * *

After lunch we headed back to the car, but I wasn't ready to go back yet. I wanted to make sure Bella would be okay once we went our separate ways. I knew our time together meant a lot to her and I couldn't handle it if she ever did something to herself.

I stopped short of the car, leaving Bella puzzled. "You mind if we walk a little bit?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" She asked still clearly confused by my actions. "They'll be fine without me for a little bit longer, besides there are some things we need to talk about." I insisted, hoping she would get the point.

She nodded in agreement, looking relieved. I lead us down a pathway full of trees and brushes making it look like a secret trail. Bella stayed close to me as we walked in silence.

I tried to think of the best way to answers the questions I'm sure Bella's had, without getting her too upset.

I waited for Bella to start be she remain quiet as if she thought I could read her mind. Even though I was pretty sure what her question were going to be I wanted to be sure. "So, are you going to ask me?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

She looked back at me hesitant at first but soon worked up the courage to ask. "Why are you here, really?"

I stopped in my tracks hearing the anxiety in her voice. Seeing a bench just a couple feet away, I gestured to it, knowing this could take away to explain. Bella impatiently sat down waiting for me to start.

I took a seat next to Bella as I began to clarify things for her. "Honestly, Edward asked me to make sure you were okay."

I watched as she clinched her fists looking madder than I ever seen her before. "What, so I don't get in trouble, like you're my babysitter?" She snapped. I sighed stressed out, seeing the strain this was having on her poor body, she was practically panting in anger.

"No, he just wanted to make sure you would be okay on your own. He didn't want to leave, none of us did." I said trying to soothe her with my words.

Bella's clenched fist suddenly turned limp as well as the rest of her body as she began to sob. "Then why did he leave, huh?! She questioned as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I couldn't stand to see her in anymore pain. Bella sat back letting a tear fall down her cheek. I slowly lead closer to her eyeing her tear cover cheek, gently whipping it away.

"That's something only Edward could tell you." I replied taking my hand away from her cheek.

Bella instantly turned to me curious. "What about you?" It was now my turn to be the puzzled one. "What about me?" I asked confused.

"Your family, Esme?" Bella blurted out, remembering the rest of the family.

I nodded knowing what she was getting at. "Well, they understand I'm needed here right now, they seem fine with it. I think their glad that someone is watching over you, to know that you're okay." I said truthfully.

Bella harshly laughed at my comment. "I'm not okay; I haven't been for a while." I looked her over trying to give her an assuring smile. "In time you'll heal."

"I hope so." She replied wrapping her arms around herself in a comforting manner.

Looking at my watch I realized I only had an hour left to my shift. I stood up offering Bella my hand. "Come on, I should get you back."

Although timid she took it moving off the bench. I didn't want to admit it but it was actually nice to have her hand in mine, feeling the warmth of her touch wash over me.

* * *

After I dropped Bella off, I decided to head home instead of going back to work. I knew the staff would understand it wasn't like I needed to hours and at the moment all I wanted to do was hear from my family.

I quickly picked up the car phone dialing Esme. She picked up after the first ring. "Carlisle, is that you?" She asked eager. I could help the smile that spread across my face.

Esme's voice was filled with such love and warmth, reminding me of how much I truly missed my family. Just a few weeks felt like years.

"Yes, it's me." I heard a heavy sigh on the other side; I know the time apart must be hard for Esme, we barely were apart. We never went more than a couple of days apart before. This was torture.

"I miss you." Esme breathed into the phone. I weakly nodded in agreement as if she could see me. "Me too."

**Note:**** Reviews are the best! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:**** Reviews wanted! ;)**

"_Bella, what is it this time?"Carlisle asked playfully. I groaned in pain as I gestured to my chest."I don't feel good, it's hard to breath." _

_Suddenly Carlisle's fun demeanor changed to serious and professional as he headed over with a concern look on his face. "How long have you been feeling this way?" He asked taking his stethoscope from his neck to his ears trying to find my heartbeat over my shirt._

_I bite my lip as I watched him work. "You might want to take my shirt off." I suggested. Carlisle froze his hand moments looking up at me in shock. I blushed at his intense stare._

_I continued explaining my point. "So it's easier to hear." Carlisle tense form relaxed in relief. "Oh, yes." He agreed, looking slightly unglued. I watched his delicate fingers reach for the front of my shirt, starting on the first button._

_My breath immediate sped up causing my chest to heave deeply. Carlisle stopped after he had the first button undone, with an uncertain look on his face. If he didn't hurry up I was going to past out from the heat._

_I lightly placed my hands on top of his causing him to look up at me. "Here, let me." I offered replacing his hands with mine finishing were he left off, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt, teasingly._

_His eyes never left my mine, as if trying to still be a gentleman about the situation. As the last button came undone, my white bra became exposed. I gulped placing my hands on other side of the exam table, giving Carlisle room to work._

_Carlisle eyes left mine briefly looking down at my chest, he immediate looked away, clearing his throat as if to compose himself before moving back with stethoscope in hand. _

_He lightly placed the cold device to my heaving chest. After a few minutes of silence Carlisle pulled away with a weak smile on his face."Everything sounds fine." I cocked my head to the side giving him a teasing look. "Really?"_

_He gulped seeing my true intention now. "False alarm I guess." I said pulling him in by his doctor's jacket. My body shiver as his cold breath hit my face. Our lips inched closer to each other; I licked my lips in anticipation._

Beep! Beep! Beep! I jumped up as my alarm clock went off.

**It was a dream.**

I groaned frustrated falling back on my bed. I laid there for a while taking it all in. I was so confused; I didn't know what to think. A part of me liked it, a part of me was disgusted by it and a part of me was even a little afraid of it.

**What does this mean?!**

**Do I like Carlisle now?**

**How sick would that be, falling for my ex's father?**

I shivered at the thought deciding to let it go.

**It was just a dream right?**

**It's not like anything is going to happen.**

I sighed getting out of bed heading over to my dresser.

**Time to start another day.**

All day at school my head was clouded by thoughts of Carlisle and the meaning of my dream. As much as I tried not to think about him I couldn't. I even got in trouble a couple of times in class for not paying attention to the teacher.

As lunch came around a feeling of relief washed over me. I knew I had no way to think of Carlisle during Lunch. Jessica is a very talkative person, you'll be lucky to think about anything around her.

As I sat down at my groups table, Jessica began her usually gossip talk. Unfortunately as talk of everybody's plans over the weekend filled the air, my mind started to drift to Carlisle.

**I wonder what he's doing right now.**

**I wonder if he misses my company like I miss his.**

**I wonder-**

"Bella are you listening?" I looked over to see an annoyed Jessica.

**I wonder what everyone was talking about.**

"Huh, oh sorry, my mind must have drifted off. What were you saying?" I asked trying to sound interested. Everyone at the table looked at me weird. "Ah, the same thing we been talking about all day, the dance." Jessica answered. I looked at her strangely. "Dance?"

**There's a dance, since when?**

"Yeah, the Spring Fling dance, you're going right?" She asked eager. I looked around at everyone's excited expressions, clueless.

**What's the big friggin deal about a stupid dance?**

"I wasn't planning too." "Oh come on it will be fun." Jessica declared.

**Maybe Carlisle can come with me?**

**No, he can't come to a high school dance!**

**Unless, maybe he can become a chaperon?**

I suddenly lightened up at the thought. "Ok, I'll go."

* * *

I nervously knocked on the door of the Cullen house. I observed the vegetation around the house as I patiently waited for an answer. Everything still looked the same. As if they never left. As if nothing ever happened.

I shook the thoughts from my head knocking again. "Coming!" Carlisle voice rang out from the other side of the door, speeding up my heartbeat in the process. I quickly looked myself over in the windows reflexion, fixing a couple of mess place strains of hair.

As I heard the door unlock I quickly whipped my face around not wanted to get caught fixing my appearance. Once the door flew open, I let out a breath I didn't realize I been holding.

Carlisle greeted me with a warm smile wearing a dark blue sweater and black pants. "Bella, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He said cheerfully. "I need your help." I blurted out with a cheesy smile plastered to my face.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked somewhat concerned. "Oh no, nothing like that." I said trying to assure Carlisle everything was ok. He immediately sighed in relief.

I continued as he relaxed. "It's actually kind of embarrassing." I confessed blushing, wondering how I could ask him such a favor. Carlisle looked at me confused, waiting for me to explain more.

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Well, ok here it goes. There is this dance at school and I kind of said I would go." I confessed. Carlisle suddenly lit up. "That's great; you're getting out and doing things." He praised.

I looked around uneasy. "Yeah, there is one problem. I can't dance. Can you teach me?" I asked, hopeful. Carlisle smile ear to ear. "Sure." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, so let's start with the basics." Carlisle said guiding me to the living room. I froze half way remembering the last time I was in there. The last time I was happy with Edward.

Carlisle turned around noticing my hesitation. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't think, if you want we can use another room?" I shook my head heading over it. "It's fine. So, what are the basics?" I said trying to kill the awkwardness.

Carlisle stood in front of me. "Ok, you want to move your feet, one step at a time." I gave him a weird look. He noticed nodding in understanding. "Just watch me ok?" I nodded as I watched him move his feet.

"Left, together, right, together. You just repeat it over, you got it?" I weakly nodded. It looked simple enough. "Ok, now you try." Carlisle order. I sighed slightly embarrassed hoping I wouldn't fall on my ass. That was the last thing I needed.

I began to follow Carlisle foot movements with my own. After a few minutes our movements were in sync. "Good." Carlisle praised as he got closer to me. "Now, step two, give me your hand." I brought over my shaky hand to Carlisle's.

Our fingers entwined, he brought our joined hand to the side. I gasped as I felt his free hand grab my waist bringing me closer to him. My eyes met his intrigued. He broke his embrace on my waist bringing my free hand to his shoulder. I caught on keeping it in place as his free hand went back to its position on my waist.

"Ok, now move your feet with mine, just like you did not too long ago ok?" I nodded, looking down at my feet as I moved with his, afraid of stepping on his feet. Suddenly I felt a cold touch to my chin, making me look up. Carlisle gave me a playful look.

"You do plan on looking at your dance partner at the dance right?" He teased. I looked in his eyes getting lost in them when all of a sudden I lost my balance stepping on his foot. He winched pulling away a little.

I blushed embarrassed. "Sorry." I could tell he was getting a little frustrated with my two left feet. "When did you say this dance was?" He asked scratching his head. I bite my lips nervous he might back out of helping me. "Tomorrow night."

I knew my chances of becoming a pro by tomorrow night were slim to none but I figured maybe with Carlisle help I could pass for an adequate dance partner. Carlisle nodded reading my thoughts. "We have a lot of work to do."

Two hours later, my feet were starting to get sore but I didn't care as long as I got to spend time with Carlisle. "Ok, now that we got that down let's work on your spin. You do know how to spin right?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"Of course I know how to spin." I said somewhat tired. Carlisle noticed this. "Maybe we should take a break." I suddenly became alert. "No, no, please, I don't have much time as it is and I need the practice." Carlisle nodded grabbing my hand.

"OK, there is only one thing left to show you anyways." I sighed somewhat in relief it was almost over. The sooner we were done the sooner I could take my shoes off. However, there was a negative to that as well. The sooner we were done the sooner I would have to say goodbye to Carlisle.

"Have you heard of a dip?"Carlisle asked curious. I looked at him dumbfounded. "You mean chip dip." Carlisle lightly laughed. "No, I mean the dance dip." I looked at him strangely.

He quieted his snickers. "I'll take that as a no. Know the guy you're dancing with might want to dip you. A dip is like a spin with a kind of a lean forward effect to it." If possible I got even more confused.

"I'll show you, just make sure you lock your legs in place other ways you could hurt yourself or the person you're dancing with." I nodded as Carlisle lifted my hand in the air letting me spin, when I completed the spin he suddenly grabbed my waist leaning forward.

I squealed as I fell back into his grip, my hands immediately wrapped around his neck for support. Carlisle snickered at my response, holding my waist securely. My breathing quicken in suspense as his snickered died down leaving only our silent stares.

I suddenly found the courage to lean forward, though having a hard time considering the position I was in, only able to meet Carlisle half way. Carlisle looked almost intrigued at first but then suddenly he yanked us forward causing me to rise back to my first position.

He immediately moved away from me, moving to the far end of the room. "See, nothing to it." He said looking down at the floor. I stood there stunned as his eyes met mine again smiling warmly, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary just happen.

I took a deep breath, trying to sooth the tension away. "So, I was wondering, could you come?" I asked unsure. Carlisle looked taken back. "To the dance?" He questioned. I nodded, showing a weak smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you could always be a chaperon. I sure they could use more. Besides you said Edward sent you to protect me, what better time for you to make sure I'm ok than at a party, full of guys and alcohol." I said trying to persuade him.

I knew I was putting it on pretty thick but I need him there. I wanted him there. He sighed stressed forcing a smile. "Ok."

**Note****: So what do you think? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

After talking to Esme last night I realized I was spending too much time at work and worrying about Bella. I decide I would take the day off for a change, clear my head and just relax.

**I can't even remember the last time I actual had some real me time.**

I settled on catching up on my reading, in the quiet of my house. Though it might seem boring to most people, I liked to take cover in my office every once in a while and escape in a book.

I walked over to the miniature library in my office, scanning through the hundreds of books I had, looking for the prefect one. I smiled satisfied, once coming across a promising one.

Pleased with my pick I took a seat at my desk and turned to the first chapter. Just as I got settled down and was about to read there was a knock on the front door.

The sound echoed through the big, empty house. I sat up immediately, caught off guard.

**That's weird, who could that be?**

I quickly snapped the book close, heading out of my office. "Coming!" I called out as I made my way swiftly down the stairs heading towards the front door, when something suddenly hit me, making me slow my pace.

**Who would come here?**

My family was out of the country and if they ever did come back they wouldn't knock on the door, they would have just come in on their own. Not only that, no one knew I stayed be hide.

Well, my work knew I was here but they didn't know of my family, I kept a pretty secret life. The only answer that made since was for it to be another vampire passing through. Maybe even Victoria or someone from her crew.

Once I reached the door, I carefully glanced through the peek hole, holding my tense posture ready to defend myself if necessary. I sighed in relief seeing Bella's small frame. My tense form instantly relaxed as I opened the door to greet her.

I for one was surprised to see Bella at my house. She stood in front of me wearing her usually jeans and t-shirt with her backpack in hand.

**How did she know I was here, did she go to my work looking for me?**

Bella just stood there as if it was an everyday thing, us hanging out. It seemed to come so natural for her. It was so unreal to know every time Bella came here now, it was to see me.

I was so use to it being Edward, to see a shy, blushing Bella ask for Edward and grin bashfully on his arrival.

I gave her a warm smile not wanting her to feel unwelcome. "Bella, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She grinned sheepishly blurting out. "I need your help."

Knowing Bella I assumed something was wrong. My smile immediately vanished. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Oh no, nothing like that." Bella declared noticing my worry. I immediately sighed in relief, glad there were no issues for once.

"It's actually kind of embarrassing." She said blushing.

Bella showed so much emotion which I found refreshing. You never got to see a lot of emotions from vampires. In fact that was one of the worst things about being a vampire besides never aging and having kids.

It was one of the most frustrating things ever, to never really be able to express yourself, show your true emotions on your face.

I waited as Bella to continued wondering what she could possibly be so nervous about. "Well, okay here it goes. There is this dance at school and I kind of said I would go." She explained. I suddenly lighten up; glad she was being more active.

"That's great; you're getting out and doing things." It was a bittersweet experience to see that Bella was moving on with her life. It was sad to know Edward was right, that Bella was moving on. However, it was great to see her happy and carefree again.

"Yeah, there is one problem. I can't dance. Can you teach me?" Bella asked, hopeful.

**Bella doesn't know how to dance?**

I was surprised she wasn't experienced in human activates such as dancing, considering how much humans like to dance. It was quite amusing when I thought about it, a vampire knowing more about humans than a human herself.

Bella was a rare breed indeed, quite intriguing as Edward used to say. I smiled ear to ear, happy to help. "Sure."

"Okay, so let's start with the basics." I said leading Bella to the living room. I turned around noticing Bella stopped. I followed her eyes noticing she was eyeing the floor.

**How could I be so stupid?**

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't think, if you want we can use another room?" She bravely shook her head heading over to me. "It's fine. So, what are the basics?"

"Okay, you want to move your feet, one step at a time." I instructed as Bella gave me a weird look. "Just watch me okay?" She nodded watching me move my feet from side to side.

"Left, together, right, together. You just repeat it over, you got it?" I asked, hoping she did, not sure how to break it down any further. Luckily she nodded in understanding. "Okay, now you try." I ordered.

Bella started to move with me and soon our movements matched. "Good." I praised glad she was finally getting it. I moved closer as I introduced the next step. "Now, step two, give me your hand." Bella slowly brought her hand up to mine. It felt good to have her warmth back.

I brought our joined hand to the side, as my other hand lightly held Bella's waist bringing her closer. I heard a gasped escape her mouth, I silently searched her eyes hoping my cold touch wasn't bothering her. However, her eyes showed no hesitation, so I continued taking Bella's free hand to my shoulder. Once she got the idea I brought my hand back to her waist.

"Okay, now move your feet with mine, just like you did not too long ago okay?" She nodded, looking down at her feet as we moved side to side. I grew frustrated with her shyness bringing her face up with my hand to look at me.

"You do plan on looking at your dance partner at the dance right?" I teased. She said noting as she looked deeply into my eyes when suddenly I felt light pressure on my foot. I winched a little uncomfortable giving us a little space.

Bella immediately blushed embarrassed. "Sorry." I felt bad for Bella but at the same time I wasn't a miracle worker. "When did you say this dance was?" I asked scratching my head. Bella bite her lower lip looking nervous. "Tomorrow night."

**Please tell me you're joking.**

I sighed seeing Bella wasn't kidding. "We have a lot of work to do."

Two hours later, Poor Bella looked exhausted but she was still going strong. "Okay, now that we got that down let's work on your spin. You do know how to spin right?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"Of course I know how to spin."Bella said somewhat aggravated. I could tell Bella was at her wits end. Her hair was all messy from our movements with strains going every which way, her cheeks were flushed from the nonstop dancing, she had a thin sheet of sweat covering her forehead and she kept kicking off her heels every chance she got, rubbing her feet. In short, she was miserable.

"Maybe we should take a break." I suggested seeing Bella's frustrations. "No, no, please, I don't have much time as it is and I need the practice." She begged, determined to become a better dancer. Though I wasn't pleased with her choice to continue I decided to go on not wanting to let her down.

"Okay, there is only one thing left to show you anyways." I stated. Bella sighed in relief listening contently. "Have you ever heard of a dip?" Bella looked bewildered. "You mean chip dip?" She asked. I lightly laughed at her innocence. "No, I mean the dance dip." I could tell by the looks she was giving me she did not.

"I'll take that as a no. now the guy you're dancing with might want to dip you. A dip is like a spin with a kind of a lean forward effect to it." Bella stayed muted as I continued to explain.

"I'll show you, just make sure you lock your legs in place other ways you could hurt yourself or the person you're dancing with." I instructed, as I lifted Bella's hand in the air letting her spin. Once the spin was complete I dipped Bella.

Bella squealed in surprise as I leaned in, her hands immediately wrapped around my neck for support. I snickered at her worry of being dropped, holding her waist securely. Once she relaxed a little her tight grip on my neck lessen somewhat making it more comfortable to hold her.

I could feel the heat radiate off her body onto mine, warming me up. If felt good to felt something other than cold. It made me feel alive to be so close to her.

I could hear her heartbeat speed up as we continued to stare at each other. Suddenly I felt Bella fighting to lean upward, the look on her face showing lust.

My gaze met her lips. Her sweet, beautiful pouty lips, and before I knew it I found myself leaning in as well. I could feel her sweet breath hit my face as I drew closer to her when suddenly I realized what I was doing. I quickly yanked us up forward moving away from Bella as fast as I could.

**Bella tried to make a move on me.**

**I bet Edward wasn't expecting this, I know I wasn't **

"See, nothing to it." I said trying to kill the awkwardness.

**I almost kissed Bella, what is wrong with me?**

**I have a wife a beautiful one at that and here I am tempted to kiss this odd girl. What's worst is she wanted to kiss me.**

After calming myself I smiled warmly back at Bella trying to forget what almost happen. "So, I was wondering, could you come?" Bella asked unsure. I looked at her taken back. "To the dance?" She nodded, showing a weak smile.

**She wants me to be her date to the dance?**

"Yeah, I mean, you could always be a chaperon. I sure they could use more. Besides you said Edward sent you to protect me, what better time for you to make sure I'm okay than at a party, full of guys and alcohol." She explained.

**Edward, what would he think?**

I sighed stressed, not wanting Bella to feel rejected I agreed. "Okay." Bella was moving on alright and I was in her sights.

**Note****: So what do you think? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I arrived to the dance right on time, all decked out in a blue flowy dress and high heels. Usually I hated getting dressed up but there was something different about tonight. I was actually excited. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to come so we could hang out.

**Who knows maybe I will even have enough confidence to dance.**

I took a seat on a nearby bench as I waited for Carlisle. I watched as couples gathered heading inside, all cheerful and affection to one another.

**I wonder if I'll ever have that again.**

I patiently waited as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Jessica found me, coming over with a concern look on her face. "Come on Bella we saved you a seat."

I kept my eyes glued to the road as I answered, thinking Carlisle would come any second. "I don't want to miss Carlisle." I watched eagerly as a car pulled up, only to be disappointed as a couple walked out of it.

Jessica bit her lip nervously. "Maybe he's not coming." I shook my head in disagreement. "No, he said he would come, he's coming." I stated stubbornly. "Okay, well I'll see you inside." She said heading back to the dance.

Shortly after, it started to sprinkle. Upset that I was stood up, I started walking down the road leaving the party be hide. "Bella where are you going?!" Jessica called out. I ignored her as I headed on my way.

**Why would he do this to me?**

**How could he stand me up?**

**How could he just leave me there waiting like a complete idiot?**

Before I knew it I was at the front door of the Cullen house, driven to find out answers. Upset, I stormed into the house uninvited. Hearing music come from the living room I headed straight towards that direction.

Before I could even set my eyes on Carlisle I started yelling. "Why didn't you show?!" The music immediately stopped at my outburst. Suddenly my eyes set on Carlisle noticing he was playing the piano. He turned around shocked to see me.

"I didn't know you played." My surprise was apparent in my voice. "Not many people do." He said weakly smiling. "Come." He patted a spot on the bench next to him. I slowly came over taking a seat as he started playing a new tune on the piano. I watched in awe. "You play beautifully."

"Of course, where do you think Edward learned?" Carlisle stopped abruptly, realizing the awkwardness in the situation. "I'll teach you." He said suddenly looking over at me. Before I could respond Carlisle took my hand placing my fingers into position over the keys.

I watched him intrigued as he concentrated on my fingers, making sure they were in the right spots. He was so gentle and patience. "Like that, now just follow me." He instructed as he placed his fingers on the keys as well.

After the piano lesson was done silence sat in. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know. "Why didn't you come?" Carlisle sighed looking down at the piano. "Bella I been thinking, this isn't right, whatever this is. I have a family, a wife. Even if this family is going through a crisis right now I should stick with my family, it's what I do." He confessed turning towards me.

**No, not again!**

"You're going to leave me like he did!" I blurted out feeling overwhelmed. I ran out the front door into the pouring rain. "Bella!" Carlisle called out coming after me. He grabbed my arm pulling me into his chest.

I cried hysterically in the rain as I held onto him for dear life. "Come on, let's get inside." Carlisle insisted breaking my hold on him, he silently guided me back to the house. We headed inside completely soaked.

I went over to the couch taking a seat as silence filled the air. I watched as Carlisle headed over towards the window. "You can stay here for tonight; I don't think the weather will clear up anytime soon." He said watching the rain pound away outside.

I shivered on the couch wrapping my arms around myself trying to get warm. "Here." Carlisle handed me a nearby blanket. I quickly wrapped it around me offering a low thanks. "I'll call Charlie; he's probably worried about you." He said starting for the phone.

"No!" I panicked grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "He can't know I'm here." Carlisle looked at me bewilder. "Why not?" My guilt started to show through as I explained. "He doesn't know you're here." I confessed.

Carlisle shook his head in disapproval. "Bella." He sighed clearly stressed. "What do you tell him when you leave the house?" "The truth sort of, I tell him I'm going to the hospital, I just leave you out of it."

Carlisle reached the phone dialing the number, when he was done dialing he pressed the phone to his ear waiting for a response.

"Hey Charlie its Carlisle, yeah I know long time no see. I'm just finishing up some business and getting a couple of things left be hide. Listen, Bella came over to say hi and it started pouring and it looks like there is no end in sight, so, I figured you wouldn't mind if she stayed the night. I'll have her back in the morning well do, okay you too, take care."

Once Carlisle ended the call he came over sitting next to me. "You okay, all warmed up now?" He asked giving me a weak smile. "Is that true?" I questioned getting upset again. "What?" Carlisle inquired confused at my sudden state. "You're leaving?"

"Well eventually yeah, this was only till you were strong enough to live your life, I think you're ready." I couldn't believe what he was saying, he was going to leave. "What?!" I ran for the door again however this time I wasn't fast enough as Carlisle grabbed me before I could reach it.

He held the back of my shoulders as I stared at my exit. "Bella it's for the best." Carlisle stated in a calm voice. I turned around upset, about to give him a piece of my mind when my eyes met his. They were full of sorrow silently pleading with me to understand. I sighed blocking out my emotions as I gave in.

"Okay." Carlisle hugged me close trying to comfort me. I closed my eyes breathing in his sweet scent as his hands ran up and down my back soothingly. After a couple of minutes my breathing slowed down and my eyes started to feel heavy. Before I knew it I was out.

* * *

I woke up the next day in a bedroom I didn't recognize. I figured it must have been a spare room. I made my way down the stairs, hearing sounds of a sizzling pan and the smells of beacon.

**That can't be right?**

**Carlisle doesn't eat regular food.**

As I reached the bottom of the steps Carlisle came to view. Just as I suspected Carlisle was at the stove cooking something. He looked up noticing my entrance.

"I figured you would probably be hungry." He said placing the food on the table. "You cooked for me?" I asked taken back looking at the tasty food in front of me.

"I'm sorry about last night I should have been more forthcoming about how long I was planning on staying." Carlisle apologized. I took a seat at the table. "I'm sorry too; I know you were just trying to help."

Carlisle smiled warmly moving the plate of food closer to me. "Come on; eat up before it gets cold. I don't want to keep Charlie waiting."

* * *

After Carlisle dropped me off I headed up the stairs just wanting to get out of my dress and get refreshed when the sound of my dad's voice stopped me. "Bella." I could hear the anger in his voice; I cringed as I headed to my doom.

As soon as I faced him he started going off. Saying things like, when did Carlisle come back? What is he doing back? Why didn't you tell me he was back and so forth ending in- "Don't get too attached, you know he's leaving." I sighed annoyed.

"I know, why don't you ask me the real question, is Edward back?" Charlie looked at me suddenly interested, as if that was what he wanted to know all along. "No he's not, and don't worry he's not coming back okay!" I shouted going up the stairs. "Bella!" I headed to my room slamming the door shut.

**Note****: Please Review, love to hear what you guys think. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:**** I just finished The Tease and I have a new one shot story up called On Friendly Terms, it is a guy on guy/ Edward/ Jasper fan fiction, if you're interested. Anyways, here the chapter, hope you like it. ;)**

**CPOV**

I walked out to my back porch looking out at the darken sky above, seeing that it was going to rain any minute. As if on cue, little water droplets started to hit the ground. I closed my eyes taking in the fresh smell of the rain. I smiled to myself thinking of my family, wishing I could see them.

Suddenly my thoughts drifted from my family to Bella. She asked me to join her at the dance just the other day ago. I hoped she wouldn't be too upset I stayed be hide.

I wanted to be there for Bella. I wanted to make her happy but as much as I wanted to I couldn't. I had too much to lose. I was here for one mission and that was to make sure Bella was okay and she was. It was time to leave.

**How can I explain that to Bella? **

**How can I break her heart as Edward has already done?**

I watched as the rain started to come down hard on the ground soaking everything in sight. I sighed closing the sliding glass door heading inside.

I did the only thing I could do. I headed to the piano, which I did many times before when I was feeling confused, frustrated about something and I let the sweet melody fill the air, easing my stress away.

I started to relax, playing a good ten minutes when out of nowhere someone started shouting at me. "Why didn't you show?!" I turned startled to see an overly upset, drenched, Bella. I immediately felt remorseful.

Her dress was clung to her skin due to the rain, her hair, wet and messy laying against her neck. I looked down to see she was barefoot, she held her heels in her hands. I remained silent as she tried to calm her breathing.

"I didn't know you played."She stated noticing I was at the piano. "Not many people do." I replied giving her a weak smile, glad she was now calm. "Come." I said seeing her curiosity, patting a spot on the bench next to me.

I watched as Bella hesitated briefly before coming over taking a seat next to me as I started to play a new song on the piano. "You play beautifully." Bella praised. I smiled warmly up at her.

"Of course, where do you think Edward learned?" I watched Bella cringe at my son's name and I realized my mistake, stopping my hand movements. I wanted to apologize but I was sure Bella was probably sick of people pitying her, so instead I settled for changing the subject.

"I'll teach you." I announced, looking over at Bella. I could see the uncertainly in her face. However I wasn't going to take no for an answer. She needed to try new things and learn not to be so afraid. I took one of Bella's hands before she could protest and placed it on the keys.

I moved Bella's fingers in the right spots before moving my hand to other side of the piano."Like that, now just follow me." I began to play on my side, showing Bella what keys to press. She made a couple mistakes but she never gave up.

That was one of the things I admired about Bella, she was a fighter.

The peaceful moment however was quickly gone as soon as the lesson was over. The room instantly filled up with silence. I knew I couldn't run from Bella's questions, so rather than sidetrack her I waited for her to start, telling myself that answering honestly was the best thing to do.

"Why didn't you come?" Bella questioned through a pained voice. It hurt to know the pain was because of me. I was doing this to her. I sighed looking down at the piano in front of me, too scared to look into her eyes.

"Bella I been thinking, this isn't right, whatever this is. I have a family, a wife. Even if this family is going through a crisis right now I should stick with my family, it's what I do." I confessed turning towards her.

She looked like I just shot her. I watched in silence as her eyes started too filled up with water. "You're going to leave me like he did!" She blurted out, running out the room. I was so taken back by her outburst it took me a minute before running after her.

I didn't know what she would do. I didn't want her to get hurt, she was my responsibility and I'll be damned if she got hurt on my watch. I ran out of the room just in time to see Bella open the front door running out into the pouring rain. "Bella!" I called out coming after her.

I quickly picked up my pace which wasn't hard to do thanks to my vampire speed. In just a few seconds Bella was in arms reach, I grabbed her arm pulling her to my chest.

I felt Bella cry hard onto my shirt tightening her hold on my back as the rain continued to pour over us. As much as I wanted to comfort her, outside in the pouring rain was not the place to do it. The last thing I needed was Bella to get sick.

"Come on, let's get inside." I said breaking Bella's hold on me, I swiftly guided us back to the house. We headed inside completely soaked. Though the rain didn't bug me I was used to it, Bella was shivering badly from it.

I looked out the window seeing no end in sight with the heavy down pour. "You can stay here for tonight; I don't think the weather will clear up anytime soon." I said turning around to face Bella.

She shivered on the couch wrapping her arms around herself desperate for warmth. I walked to the hall closet where our extra blankets were stored. We kept them strictly for decoration, just in case a human ever came to our house, trying to fit in.

I picked out a nice thick one bringing it over to Bella. "Here." She happily accepted it wrapping it around her thin body. "I'll call Charlie; he's probably worried about you." I announced starting for the phone.

"No!" Bella suddenly called out grabbing my arm, freaking me out. "He can't know I'm here." She stated panicked. I looked at her bewilder, confused why Charlie would care that Bella was here, seeing how she used to date Edward.

"Why not?" I asked wanting answers. She hesitated before explaining. "He doesn't know you're here." I shook my head in disapproval. I couldn't believe Bella wasn't being truthful with her father.

**What kind of a relationship is that?**

"Bella." I sighed stressed. "What do you tell him when you leave the house?" "The truth sort of, I tell him I'm going to the hospital, I just leave you out of it."

Not wanting to waste anymore time I reached the phone dialing the Swan's number. I waited patience and soon was rewarded with Charlie's voice. "Hello?" I sighed in relief glad he wasn't stressed out, looking for Bella.

"Hey Charlie, its Carlisle." I heard a pause on the other line before Charlie responded. "Carlisle, how are you, It's been what two months?" He questioned. "Yeah I know long time no see." I replied not really wanted to go into details with Charlie.

"What are you doing in town; I mean I assume you're calling from town." He questioned. "I'm just finishing up some business and getting a couple of things left be hide." I stated. I could hear Charlie shuffle his feet. I went on before he could ask anything else.

"Listen, Bella came over to say hi and it started pouring and it looks like there is no end in sight, so, I figured you wouldn't mind if she stayed the night." There was another pause. "Really." I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

He sighed heavily. "Okay, just have her back as soon as possible; I need to have a serious chat with Bella before I head off to work." He announced. "I'll have her back in the morning well do." I agreed.

"Nice talking to you Carlisle." He responded though I was sure he wasn't as pleased I called as he led me to think. "Okay you too, take care." I ended the call turning back to Bella on the couch.

I headed over taking a seat next to her, giving her a weak smile. "You okay, all warmed up now?" Bella looked at me with a mixture of different emotions on her face. "Is that true?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "What?" "You're leaving?" Bella asked though it came out more like a statement than question.

"Well eventually yeah, this was only till you were strong enough to live your life, I think you're ready." I said trying to encourage her. "What?!" Bella exclaimed running for the front door. However I expected it this time and quickly grabbed Bella's arm before she reached the door.

I held the back of Bella's shoulders as she viewed the door. "Bella it's for the best." I stated in a calm voice, hoping if I stayed calm it would somehow ease her nerves. Bella turned around to face me. Her anger was apparent, understandable even.

It killed me to know that I was doing the same thing to Bella that Edward had done. I was demolishing her hope. I was abandoning her. I was breaking her heart.

"Okay." I heard Bella voice as she gave in. She looked so betrayed, she put so much trust in me not to hurt her and that's just what I did. I couldn't stand hurting her anymore. I had to hold her; I had to soothe her thoughts.

I pulled her to me as she tried to calm her nerves. I gentle ran my hands up and down her back peacefully. After a couple of minutes I heard Bella's breathing slow down. I knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep.

In one quick motion I picked her up bridal style heading up the stairs. I reached the guestroom my family never used, setting Bella down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Sleep well." I spoke softly to her sleeping form, before turning the light off heading downstairs.

I headed back to the piano trying to soothe my nerves, letting the music over take me. It wasn't long before I felt the shine of the sun coming through the living room window. I stopped playing, glancing upstairs. I knew it wouldn't be long till Bella woke up.

I headed towards the kitchen, looking through the fridge. Even though my family never ate human food we always made sure we packed our fridge with food for Bella. I smiled to myself as I grabbed all the ingredients I needed and started working on cooking the bacon and eggs.

As the bacon started to sizzle spreading it's aroma in the air I couldn't help but think back to the first time Bella met my family. It felt like it was just yesterday when Edward walked in with Bella by his side.

Bella looked nervous as my family eyed her up and down. I was amazed how easy it was for her to fit in with my vampire family. They meet her merely minutes and she already felt like a part of the family.

I gave Edward an approving look, secretly telling him he was right, Bella wasn't like the others. He gave me a quick knowingly nod in return.

I suddenly heard Bella's footsteps at the end of the staircase causing me to break from my thoughts and glance over at her. Her hair was a complete mess and her dress was full of wrinkled from sleeping in it, but even after all that she still looked beautiful.

"I figured you would probably be hungry." I said placing the food on the kitchen table. Bella looked taken back as she eyed the food on the table. "You cooked for me?"

"I'm sorry about last night I should have been more forthcoming about how long I was planning on staying." I apologized hoping she wouldn't get upset again.

"I'm sorry too; I know you were just trying to help." She stated as she took a seat at the table. I wanted to tell her it was more than that but I couldn't. She had to know this was our only option. It was the only way things could stay the way they were.

I smiled warmly moving the plate of food closer to Bella. "Come on; eat up before it gets cold. I don't want to keep Charlie waiting." Bella did as told bringing the warm food to her awaiting mouth. She smiled in satisfaction bringing her fork back for more.

After Bella finished her food I lead her to my car. She quietly got in without complaint. I was waiting for her to fight back, say how unfair I was being but she didn't say a word.

As we reached her house sure enough Charlie's car was still there. I remembered what Charlie said last night about having a talk with Bella I just hoped she was strong enough to take it. She quickly thanked me before heading inside.

Charlie gave me a quick wave from the window he was looking out of; I gave one back before heading back on the road.

A million things came to me at once on the drive back. Bella's sweet scent, the feel of her warm body next to mine, her sweet innocent touches that made me shiver, her voice, her hopefulness, the fighter in her, the way she looked at me when I told her there would never be an us.

Most of all I thought back to how much I wanted to kiss her.

**Note****: Please review! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note****: I worked very hard on this chapter. I added a little heated kiss between Bella and Carlisle, hope you like it! ;)**

**BPOV**

I was sleeping soundly when I felt something cold caress my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with Carlisle. The dark room hid his form well, only the shine of the moon outlined his face.

I quickly sat up, surprised to see him in my room. A torn look graced his features. "Forgive me Bella." I looked at him bewildered, wondering what could make him so sad. "For what?" Suddenly he leaned down causing a gasp to escape me as he captured my lips in a soft kiss.

I sat there in a daze as he parted from my mouth. Wanting more, I leaned forward meeting his lips with a fiery. All though taken back, Carlisle returned the kiss, turning my quick eager kisses into slow gentle ones. Determined to keep our kiss tame, Carlisle's hands held my face in place, keeping a safe distance between our bodies.

As the kiss died out, a smile spread across my face. "I should go before Charlie knows I'm here." He said gently caressing my cheek. "Wait; please stay, at least till I fall asleep." I pleaded. Carlisle gave a small smile and without a word laid next to me.

I cuddled against his chest as his arms lightly wrapped around me. "So, what does this mean?" I asked, eager to know. "Let's just take this one step at a time, okay?" I weakly nodded. A smile plastered to my face as I doze off to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle was still with me. His eyes were closed shut with a content look on his face. I quietly got up so not to disturb him, slowly straddled his waist. I leaned forward lightly kissing his lips. His eyes opened automatically.

I looked him over somewhat amused. "Where you pretending to sleep for me?" "No." A small smile spread across his face. "I was thinking about you." I blushed at his comment when suddenly he flipped us over, causing a squeal of excitement to leave my mouth. He sighed looking down at me. "I should go."

With that, he moved off the bed heading to the window. A frown came over my face in a flash. Unexpectedly, he turned around giving me his one of a kind smile. "I'll pick you up at eight." I smiled happily back. "Okay."

Carlisle crept out my window, climbing down a nearby tree. I watched amazed as he jumped to the ground without as much as a sound.

* * *

I headed quickly down the stairs dressed up in a dark blue casual dress. "Bye dad!" I called out as I headed for the door. However, Charlie quickly stopped me, giving me a questioning look as he noticed what I was wearing. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I have a date." I announced, not sure if I should have told him or not. "Date?" A smile immediately came to his face. "Glad to see your moving on, it's about time." I forced myself not to roll my eyes at his statement, giving him a weak smile in return.

"Yeah well, I shouldn't keep him waiting." I said trying to move pass Charlie though he blocked my exit. "Wait, who is this guy?" He asked starting to get all fatherly. I started to panic seeing his curiosity over my love life.

**Shit, why did I say anything?**

"No one you know." I lied, hoping he couldn't see through my bluff. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to read me. I smiled innocently at him hoping he was buying it. He sighed frustrated at my unwillingness to share more on the subject. "I want to meet him." My heart started to pound in terror.

**No, he can't know its Carlisle!**

**He would freak out if he found out it was him.**

**I would never hear the end of it.**

"Well, I mean it's not a real date, it's more of a hang out with friend's thing." Charlie scrunched his face up in confusion. I used his confusion for my advantage quickly maneuvering around him, opening the door. "Okay dad, see you later, bye!"

* * *

The car ride was silent as Carlisle drove, concentrating on the road in front of him. I turned in his direction, looking him over for the first time of the night. He looked handsome wearing a nice black suit. A white dress shirt with dark blue stripes hidden underneath.

I sat back taking in his beauty when he turned towards me with a sly smirk on his face. I lightly blushed as I got caught staring.

**Great, he knows I was checking him out.**

I cleared my throat trying to break the tension. "So where are you taking me exactly?" His smile widen. "It's a surprise." I weakly nodded noticing Carlisle eyes land on my legs.

**Is he checking me out?**

I faked coughed trying to get his attention. I was sure I would find him blushing like I was not too long ago, instead he gave me a small smile before turning his attention back to the road. I guess that was one advantage to being a vampire. You never get embarrassed or at least if you do no one ever knows.

* * *

We pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant. I was quickly greeted by the valley parker as he opened the door for me. I gave him a low thanks as I waited for Carlisle at the front entrance. Carlisle handed his keys over, taking my arm leading me inside.

I began to eat the beautifully decorated food in front of me as hunger took over, grabbing a couple of rolls that were on the table as well. "You sure you don't want any?" I asked suddenly feeling like a pig.

Carlisle lightly chuckled. "Bella, I don't eat remember?" He said low, being careful not to let anyone else hear. I shook my head dumbly. "I'm sorry I forgot you don't eat, this must be quite boring for you." I said feeling guilty.

Carlisle shook his head in disagreement. "On the contrary, I find watching you quite amusing." His eyes instantly met mine making me melt. "Can I get you anything else?" We broke eye contact as the waitress interrupted, clearly flirting with Carlisle.

I found it quite laughable seeing how she was probably half his age, in human years anyways. I rolled my eyes at her attempts to steal his attention. "So, is this your daughter?"

**Daughter!**

**Oh no she didn't.**

I smiled warmly up at her, reaching for Carlisle's hand across the table taking it in mine. His attention went back to me as I answered. "No, far from it." "Oh." She replied suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, enjoy your food." She said leaving the table.

**Well that got rid of her.**

I looked back over at Carlisle noticing he was staring at me now. "What?" I asked feeling self conscious all of a sudden. "Nothing, you done?" "Yeah." I said looking down at my half eaten food. Carlisle got up heading over to my side offering his hand. I happily took it as we headed out.

We headed towards the car as music from the restaurant filled the air. Carlisle stopped short. Just as I was about to question him he turned towards me grinning. "I believe I still owe you a dance." I weakly smiled taking hold of his hand again.

"I believe so." We began to dance outside in the parking lot as music from inside the restaurant spilled out. Carlisle held me close; I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance in the dark of the night.

**This feels so safe, so right.**

Suddenly Carlisle dipped me, I gasped in surprise. He gave me a knowing smile before sweeping down and quickly kissing my neck. I giggled feeling giddy as he stood me back up. "Ready to go?" He questioned.

I frowned not wanted it to end. "Not yet, I don't want the night to end yet." I confessed. "It doesn't have to." Carlisle said giving me a warm smile as he opened the car door for me.

* * *

"You want something to drink?" Carlisle asked going over to the fridge, looking through it. I jumped up on the kitchen counter, fixing my ridden up dress so I still looked decent. "No, I'm fine." Carlisle closed the fridge and faced me with an amused look on his face seeing where I choose to sit.

"Come here." I ordered, a playful look on my face. Carlisle hesitated at first; however he soon gave in snickering as he headed over to me. "Kiss me." I said, trying to sound like I meant business. Carlisle sighed giving into temptation.

He leaned down meeting my lips in a soft sensual kiss. After a few minutes, Carlisle moved back breaking the kiss. My breathing immediately picked up as my heart raced in anticipation. I hungrily licked my lips savoring the taste of him.

I tried to pull him back to me however Carlisle tensed up staying put, his eyes showed lust. "We should get you back." He protested trying to stay strong though his husky voice did little to hide his desire. I filled the space between us, capturing his lips greedily. Carlisle returned the kiss with just as much passion.

I quickly wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer as the kiss intensified, causing a muffled moan to escape my mouth. Carlisle started to grow bolder as his skill full hands moved over my butt lifting me off the counter top. A squeal of excitement left me as I became pin between Carlisle's hard body and the wall.

My legs remained around his waist as our lips parted, needing air. I watched amazed as Carlisle's breathing changed as well. I shivered as his cool breath grazed my face. His mouth moved to my neck.

His tongue slowly ran over it only to be replaced with his teeth as he nibbled the same area. I moaned in pleasure as his cool touches started to feel like fire, wanting more contact I moved my hands to his back. I moved my hands underneath Carlisle's shirt, running my hands up and down his bare back, teasingly.

A groan escaped his mouth as he placed his lips back on mine pulling me roughly to his hard chest. I moaned again, wrapping my legs tighter around him.

All of a sudden the phone rang, snapping us back to reality. We quickly looked over at the phone than back at each other. At the second ring we awkwardly moved away from each other. I stood against the wall trying to control my labored breathing.

Carlisle composed himself, running a hand through his hair before grabbing the phone. "Hello?" He questioned into to the phone. I watched as his calm face turned into a confused one, ending the call. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "Who was it?"

"They hung up." He said looking at the phone strangely. "Oh." I said biting my lower lip as I headed over to him. "Where were we?" I asked teasingly, running my hands over his covered chest. I leaned up about to capture his lips when Carlisle grabbed my hands moving away from me. "We should stop."

I sighed disappointed as I saw the desire in his face slowly leave. "What, why?" I tried to protest. "It's getting late, I'm sure Charlie is waiting. Come on." He said offering his hand. I sighed meeting defeat, taking it. There was no aguring with him. He obviously already made up his mind. I followed him out disappointed.

A cold breeze came my way making me pull my jacket tighter around me, wanting warmth. We headed to the car as Carlisle took his keys out turning the alarm off. He opened the door for me when I suddenly heard my name being called. "Bella!" I froze at the familiar voice.

**It can't be, he left.**

I slowly turned around shocked to see Edward standing there, no more than a couple of feet away. I looked back at Carlisle curious if he knew Edward would be here. His face of course showed no emotion. Edward stepped closer making my heart speed up.

**He's here, he's really here.**

"Bella." He stated more calmly this time. So many emotions ran through me at the moment.

**Shock**

**Relief**

**Sadness **

**Anger**

I watched as Edward tried to take my hand in his. I quickly snapped my hand away upset. He looked at me pleadingly. "Edward leave me alone!" My anger showing through. "Bella, don't do this please." He said trying to get closer. However, every step he took forward, I moved backwards.

"It's over!" I shouted moving over towards Carlisle. Edward stood there stun at my angered outburst. Carlisle gave me a comforting hug before moving me back to look at him. "Bella go inside." I wasn't sure what I should do.

**Should I tell Edward how much he hurt me, about me and Carlisle?**

Carlisle looked down at me a serious look graced his features. "Go." Though hesitant I did as told heading inside the house.

* * *

I waited anxiously as I tried to listen to their muffle voices outside. I paced the living room nervously as Carlisle headed over. "What happened?" I asked eager, surprised Edward wasn't be hide him. "I just told him you weren't ready to face him right now." I silently nodded.

"He misses you." I looked up to be met with Carlisle sad eyes. "I don't want to see him ever again." "Bella, you should at least hear him out." He said coming over, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting manner. "He regrets his choice." I instantly looked up at him intrigued.

"He told you that?" "No, but I can tell, I know Edward. Trust me, he's in pain." I sighed frustrated. "I can't believe this is happening." "Just listen to him, get closure." Carlisle finished, trying to give me an assuring smile.

**Note****: Please review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CPOV**

I paced the living room back and forth trying to figure out what my sudden infatuation with Bella meant. Was it because I was truly falling for her or was it because I was stuck in this strange situation with no one around except her, causing me to have feelings for her? There was only one way to find out. I had to see her.

* * *

I watched Bella's peaceful sleeping form from across the room. The moonlight shinning through her window hit the bed, giving her face a light glow. She looked beautiful with her hair wildly spread out on her pillow. I couldn't help the guilt that suddenly hit me.

**What am I doing?**

**This isn't right, I shouldn't be here.**

As much as I wanted to leave I couldn't. I felt something pulling me to Bella, like a magnet. I found myself just a foot away from her as I silently fought with myself.

Part of me was telling me to stay and love Bella the way she deserved. Another part was telling me this was wrong, that I did my part and it was time to go.

I found my weakness giving in as I lightly grazed Bella's soft skin. I watched anxiously as her body moved against my cold touch. Bella's eyes fluttered open, investigating her surroundings. I waited patiently sitting on the edge of the bed as her eyes adjusted to the dark room.

A shocked expression covered her face as she realized I was there. She immediately sat up in her bed, waiting for me to speak.

As much as I knew Bella wanted to kiss me Yesterday I wasn't so sure anymore.

**Maybe I blew my chance. **

**Maybe she didn't want me anymore.**

**God, I hope not.**

"Forgive me Bella." A confused look graced her features. "For what?" She questioned trying to read my expressionless face. Before my nerves got the better of me, I leaned into her. I heard a small gasp escape her mouth before I captured her lips.

Her soft lips felt like heaven against mine. I quickly pulled away not wanting to scare her. I reluctantly looked up at Bella. Curious as to what she was thinking. I was shocked to see a shimmer of longing in her eyes. Before I could speak she leaned up to me, crashing her mouth on mine.

I froze in my spot, stun at what was actually happening. Bella was kissing me back. She still wanted me.

I quickly responded kissing her back, not wanting the moment to end. Bella's kisses became more urgent against mine as if she felt the same way. I could hear Bella's heart beat speed up as she continued her attack on my mouth. Not wanting to push to far I held Bella's face in my hands limiting her moments as I slowed my lips on hers, turning her eager kisses to soft, gentle ones.

She sighed against my lips as the kiss slowly died out. Bella moved back from my face, her chest was raising and falling deeply from her heavy breathing and her lips were all swollen from our intense kiss.

A smile instantly spread across her beautiful face. I had to get out of there before it was too late. "I should go before Charlie knows I'm here." I said gently caressing her cheek. Bella's face change from happy to anxious in a flash. "Wait; please stay, at least till I fall asleep." She pleaded.

**How could I resist?**

I gave a small smile and without a word laid next to her, careful to leave a safe distance between us, not sure how strong my will power was. Bella however, ignored my precautions and cuddled against me, laying her head on my chest. I tensed at first but soon after relaxed and lightly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, what does this mean?" Bella asked against my chest making her voice sound muffled. Not really sure myself I said the best thing I could think of. "Let's just take this one step at a time, okay?" Bella nodded against my chest as her hands gripped my waist tighter, snuggling against me.

It got silent after that. I concentrated on the ceiling fan above Bella's bed as I felt Bella's light breathing against my stomach, letting me know she was out. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms.

* * *

I laid with Bella with what seem like minutes but could have easily been hours when I felt Bella start to move. I stayed still with my eyes closed, wanted to keep Bella in my arms as long as I could. However, my arms were left empty as Bella moved from her previous position.

I was about to open my eyes out of curiosity when I felt pressure on my waist followed by a gentle kiss on my lips. I instantly opened my eyes to see Bella straddling me with a playful look on her face.

**This girl is trying to kill me.**

"Where you pretending to sleep for me?" She asked looking touched. "No." A small smile spread across my face. "I was thinking about you." Bella blushed at my comment looking elsewhere. Nervous about being so close to her I quickly took this to my advantage tossing her on the bed.

She squealed in excitement as I hovered over her putting my hands on either side of her. Bella looked at me expectantly. I sighed trying to stay strong. If I gave into kissing her it would be twice as hard to stop as it was the first time. I had to leave, give Bella time to register what we were doing. "I should go."

I moved swiftly off the bed before Bella could protest. I made my way to the opened window but stopped short, hesitant to leave things the way they were. I slowly turned towards Bella giving her a warm smile, letting her know we were okay. "I'll pick you up at eight." She smiled ear to ear. "Okay."

With a new found confidence I made my way smoothly down the tree outside that was Bella's room. As my feet hit the ground below me I couldn't help but quickly glance at Bella's window before taking off into the woods.

* * *

As soon as I got home I headed upstairs to my bedroom, wondering what I should wear for my date with Bella. I headed towards the closet looking through the wide variety of clothes I had.

**Should I keep it casual or dress up? **

**Should I take her to a cheap diner or an expensive restaurant?**

**I haven't been on a date in god knows how long.**

Excited about the possibilities I spent the remainder of the day obsessing about my date with Bella. I decided I would go all out. Dress up and take Bella to a classy restaurant. Lord knows she deserved to be pampered after all she's been through. I just hoped she would be for it.

After I made reservation and dressed up, I headed over to Bella's. I drove faster than I ever had feeling the anxiety start get to me. It was less than a day ago that I saw Bella and yet I was anxious as ever to see her again.

* * *

As I reached my destination, I silently pulled my car to the side of Bella's house, waiting for her. It wasn't even ten minutes later that I saw Bella's small frame emerge from her front door. I smiled brightly glad to see she was dressed up as well.

The car ride was silent as I drove. As much as I wanted to look Bella over I wanted to be a gentleman. I keep my eyes on the road in front of me as I felt Bella's gaze land on me.

I turned towards her with a smirk on my face letting her know I caught her looking. A pink blush met her cheeks as she looked away embarrassed.

She quickly cleared her throat as she began to speak. "So where are you taking me exactly?" I smiled widely, liking the sudden power I had. "It's a surprise." She weakly nodded in response. I couldn't help but take this time to give her a quick once over.

Her naturally waving hair rested on her bare shoulders. Her dark blue dress was very simple yet sexy with a little v neckline. My eyes moved down landing on her legs, seeing that her dress must have ridden up her legs as she took her seat, seeing that part of her thighs showing. I couldn't help but pictured her legs wrapped around me.

Suddenly Bella coughed causing me to meet her face. She gave me the same knowing look I gave her not to long ago. I gave her a small smile in response turning my attention back to the road.

* * *

It wasn't long till we reached the restaurant. I pulled up to the front watching Bella's reaction. She looked to be in awe as one of the valley pakers opened the door for her. On cue I opened my door heading over to Bella.

I handed my keys over to the guy before offering Bella my arm. She quickly accepted with a big smile on her face as we headed inside.

* * *

I watched amused as Bella binged on the food in front of her. Passer bys looked at her eating habits in disgust, which amused me all the more. Bella was oblivious to the looks of distaste around her as she continued eating, grabbing a couples rolls from the middle of the table.

Suddenly she stopped remembering she wasn't alone. "You sure you don't want any?" She asked embarrassed.

I lightly chuckled leaning in, making sure no one could hear before I responded. "Bella, I don't eat remember?" She shook her head dumbly. "I'm sorry I forgot you don't eat, this must be quite boring for you."

I shook my head in disagreement. "On the contrary, I find watching you quite amusing." I said meeting her gaze. Our bliss was short lived when the waitress came over interrupting our special moment. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked giving me a quick wink.

I gave her a quick no, hoping she would get the point and leave but instead she stayed giving me a smirk. "So, is this your daughter?"

I was grateful I wasn't drinking anything for I surely would have choked on it. I was at a loss; she thought Bella was my daughter? I started to panic not sure how to respond. I wasn't even sure what we were anymore.

Before I could respond Bella took over smiling at the lady. She leaned over taking my hand in hers. My eyes immediately went to her as she spoke. "No, far from it." I smiled at this not even paying attention to the waitress as she left.

There was something extremely sexy about Bella taking control. "What?" She asked noticing my stare. I had an urge to kiss her silly right there but fought against seeing as how we weren't alone. "Nothing, you done?" "Yeah." She said looking down at what was left of her food. I got up heading over to her side offering my hand. She happily took it as we headed out.

* * *

We headed towards the car as music from the restaurant filled the air. I stopped short, as I suddenly got an idea. Bella gave me a questioning look as I spoke. "I believe I still owe you a dance." She weakly smiled taking hold of my hand again.

"I believe so." We began to dance outside in the parking lot as music from inside the restaurant spilled out. I pulled Bella close to me, liking the feel of her body against mine. Bella rested my head on my shoulder as we dance in the parking lot.

I dipped Bella, causing a gasped of surprise to escape her lips. I smirked at her before sweeping down and quickly placing my lips to her neck. She giggled in response as I brought her back up to me. "Ready to go?" I questioned.

I watched Bella's smiled turn into a frown as she answered. "Not yet, I don't want the night to end yet." I smiled at this as I replied. "It doesn't have to." I opened the car door for her as excitement covered her face.

* * *

"You want something to drink?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous as I went over to the fridge, looking through it. "No, I'm fine." I heard Bella call out. After closing the fridge I turned around to find Bella sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Come here." She ordered with playful look on her face. I hesitated not sure if this was the best idea, us alone, in my house. However I couldn't resist Bella for long. I snickered coming over to her.

"Kiss me." She demanded, causing me to stop in my tracks. She wanted a kiss but I wasn't a foul. I could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't want a sweet innocent kiss, no, she wanted a passionate sinister kiss. One I was afraid to give such a fragile creature as herself.

I was worried I might slip and hurt her. I knew I was good with close contact with blood being that I was a doctor but I never been intimate with a human before. This was completely new to me.

I leaned down meeting Bella's lips in a soft sensual kiss. After a few minutes, I moved back breaking the kiss. I observed Bella as her breathing picked up; I could hear her heart raced accelerate. I wasn't sure if should continue feeling my desire for her start to show through.

"We should get you back." I stated however Bella ignored my protest bringing me closer to her as she captured my lips greedily. I decided to through caution to the wind and just feel, meeting her lips with just as much passion.

As Bella quickly wrapped her legs around me and muffled a moan against my mouth, the animal inside me came out. I scooped Bella up in my arms pushing her hard against the kitchen wall. A squeal of excitement left her as our lips parted.

I watched as Bella's neck pulsate, wanting a taste. I slowly moved my mouth towards Bella's neck. I felt her shiver against me as my tongue ran out, testing her response. Seeing that she wasn't stopping me, I started to lightly nibble the area, causing a moan to escape Bella's mouth edging me on.

I stopped my actions on her neck feeling her small hands slowly make their way underneath the back of my shirt. I groaned against her neck loving the warm sensation of her hands running up and down my back. I needed her closer.

I brought her roughly to me, capturing her mouth in a harsh kiss. Bella moaned in my mouth, wrapping her legs tighter around me.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing us to jump a little. We quickly looked over at the phone than back at each other. At the second ring I slowly removed Bella's hand from under my shirt as she dropped her legs to the ground, fixing her dress.

Bella stood against the wall trying to control her labored breathing as I headed over to the phone.

"Hello?" I questioned into to the phone. No response, no breathing, nothing. Which meant one thing. It had to be a vampire that called, but who? Three people came to mind.

**Was it Alice, did she see foresee this and was trying to stop us?**

**Was it Esme, my beautiful, trusting wife?**

**Or Worst, was it Edward, the one who trusted me and left Bella in my care?**

"Who was it?" I heard Bella ask. "They hung up." I answered. "Oh." Bella replied heading over. I was completely perplexed. Before I could think straight Bella had her hands on my chest running them slowly up, with lust in her eyes. "Where were we?"

**Who is this girl, this vixen?**

**What happen to the little innocent girl next door?**

I would have found it amusing if it didn't turn me on so. Bella leaned up moving towards my lips. We had to stop this before we got in trouble. I quickly stopped her moving her hands off my chest. "We should stop."

She sighed disappointment showing on her features. "What, why?"

**How could I tell her that one of my family members knew about us and may or may not have informed the others?**

"It's getting late, I'm sure Charlie is waiting. Come on." I said offering my hand. She sighed taking it.

I pulled out my keys as we headed towards my car. I quickly opened the door for Bella hoping I could get her home swiftly so I could explain myself to my family before they made their own assumptions on the situation. Then suddenly I heard someone call out for Bella, I froze at the sound of Edward's voice. "Bella!"

I looked over at Edward hoping he didn't just hear my thoughts. Though he looked somewhat confused his main attention was on Bella who looked trapped as she kept looking between me and Edward. I watched as Edward tried to move closer to Bella however she moved further from him. "Bella." He stated calmly this time.

As Edward tried to get Bella to talk to him it suddenly occurred to me that it must not have been him who called, considering he wasn't mad. It had to be Alice who called. I would have to thank her later. God forbid if Edward walked in on us.

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Bella shouting. "Edward leave me alone!" "Bella, don't do this please." He pleaded trying to get closer.

"It's over!" She exclaimed moving over towards me. I stood there a moment just as shocked as Edward was. I pulled Bella into a quick hug trying to calm her down. "Bella go inside." I commanded.

Suddenly Edward spoke through my head. _"I want to talk to her."  
We need to talk Edward, it's important."_ He weakly nodded.

"Go." Bella did as told the second time heading inside the house.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked as soon as we were alone. I swallowed hard not knowing where to start.

**How can I tell my son that I wronged him?**

**That I betrayed him in the worst way a father could?**

Edward spoke before I could,noticing my worry. "I love her." He had no clue what I had done, none. I weakly shook my head. "She knows that." If she didn't she was going to soon enough.

Edward coming back had to trigger some old feelings from Bella. I was sure my time with Bella was ending. I for one didn't want it to but at the same time I would not stand in my son's way or what Bella wanted. Only time would tell.

* * *

I quietly walked into the living room to find Bella nervously pacing. She stopped noticing me. "What happened?" I moved closer as I spoke. "I just told him you weren't ready to face him right now." She silently nodded.

"He misses you." I said testing her reaction. She looked at me shocked at first but then turn angered. "I don't want to see him ever again." "Bella, you should at least hear him out." I said wrapping my arms around her in a comforting manner. "He regrets his choice." She suddenly looked up at me looking somewhat hopeful. Which hurt more than I was willing to admit.

"He told you that?" "No, but I can tell, I know Edward. Trust me, he's in pain." She sighed frustrated. "I can't believe this is happening." "Just listen to him, get closure." I finished, trying my best to give her an assuring smile.

I needed to know how she truly felt about me, about us. Was she ready to give up a second chance with Edward for me? Did she even want me or was I just a rebound? Again, only time would tell.

**Note****: Please review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: The end is near, only one or two more chapters left.**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since my little encounter with Edward, a whole week I have been hiding from the world. I told my dad I was sick so I could get out of school.

I did everything I could possibly do to avoid the hospital as well. As much as I missed spending time with Carlisle, I was sure where ever he was Edward wasn't far be hide.

However, my plan backfired when I tried to play the sick card again. Charlie said if I was as sick as I acted that I should go see a doctor. That was the last thing I needed.

So there I was a week later, looking up at the big Forks high school entrance way. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as the bell rang.

On cue the halls where filled with students rushing to their classes. I made my way to mine as well.

I tried to concentrate on my work but my mind drifted to Edward. I didn't even check the parking lot for his car. I didn't even know if he was at school. It was nerve racking to know there was a possibility of running into him.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up at my English teacher who looked very annoyed. "Are you with us?" The class lightly chuckled. I quickly nodded. "Yes, sorry Ms. Adams."

I looked across the room to figure out what page we were on, turning my book to it. "Ms. Swan?" I looked up anxious, to see my teacher was still waiting at me. "Yes?" "What is the answer to my question?"

**What question, I didn't hear a question?**

**Maybe it was when I was daydreaming.**

**Oh, crap!**

"The answer?" I asked dumbly scrunching my face up in confusion. She sighed annoyed. "Yes Ms. Swan, the answer to the question I just asked, what is it?"

I looked around the room panicked hoping someone would help me out. "Umm?" "Dillon Thomas." My head popped up as well as the rest of the class to see Edward standing by the door.

I started to panic as he headed inside. "Excuse me?" Ms Adams asked watching Edward as he shut the door be hide him. "The answer to your question." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"You wanted to know who wrote the poem, it's Dillon Thomas." He said with a small smile on his face. She stood there taken back as he headed over to his seat. "Your late Mr. Cullen, I will not accept tardiness in my class." The teacher retorted folding her arms to her chest, trying to show him whose boss.

Once he reached his desk he gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry, it won't happen again." He said taking his seat. "See that it doesn't." She responded heading towards the board to write something down.

I watched on edge as Edward got settled down taking his notebook and English book out, turning to the right page. Suddenly his eyes met mine.

He gave me a warm smile; I ignored his kind gesture turning back towards the front. I heard a stress sighed come from him.

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch. Edward didn't try to talk to me once, not even in biology. It was strange to be so close to him and have him be so quiet.

In fact, it bugged me more than I thought it would.

As the last bell rang, students started to depart. I headed towards my truck anxious to get home. I stopped short seeing Edward standing next to it. I slowly headed over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. Edward looked somewhat hurt. "Bella you can't ignore me forever."

**That's what you think.**

"So what, you think just because you saved me in English that I would forgive you and forget all the hell you put me through?" I snapped. Edward winched in pain taking a step forward. "Bella, I never meant to hurt you, please just talk to me."

I folded my arms to my chest. "What do you think this is?" Gesturing to us. Edward sighed moving his hand out to reach for me but stopped mid way seeing my body's protest.

"Not here, please, let me explain." I looked down at the ground afraid to met his eyes. "Okay, fine, tonight at my house." I announced feeling nervous. I hesitantly look up to see Edward smiling brightly, with hope in his eyes.

"Okay, later than." I weakly nodded as I watched from a distant as Edward take off in his car.

**What did I just do?**

* * *

I couldn't sit still. I kept looking out of my window and at the clock wondering when Edward would arrive.

**Will he use the front door or the window?**

**Does he think I'll take him back now?**

**Does he know about me and Carlisle?**

**Does Carlisle know I said yes to seeing Edward?**

My thoughts were interrupted by a large bang on the window. I jumped looking over to see Edward there. I slowly made my way towards the window opening it for him.

He quickly came in as though he could sense my doubt. "Bella." "Edward." I greeted going over to my bed to sit down. Edward cautiously made his way over, trying not to scare me, taking a seat on the far end.

It remained quiet for a few minutes before Edward started to talk. "I know I haven't been here for you lately, but I want you to know I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you?"

**If only it were that easy.**

"Edward you can't just come back here anytime you want and expect things to go back the way they were." He scooted closer to me taking my hand his. I flinched at his touch but didn't pull away.

"I know that Bella, I know I hurt you, I see more than ever now that leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made." I was on the verge of tears trying to stay strong. "Then why did you?" He sighed dropping my hand to the side, running his through his hair. "I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted to protect you, take care of you, but when Jasper attacked, I realized you weren't safe. I couldn't protect you from the most dangerous thing out there, me." I gasped at his confession, in utter shock.

**All this time I thought it was me he didn't want, that he thought I didn't deserve him.**

**All this time it was him who thought he wasn't worthy of me.**

I was so confused I didn't know what I should be feeling, I expected to be pissed and unsympathetic and yet here I was sadden and yet somewhat appreciative that he felt he needed to be my protector.

I looked over to see Edward hiding his face with his hands ashamed at himself. "Edward, I can't believe am going to say this but, I forgive you." Edward slowly uncovered his face looking up at me in shock and somewhat hopeful.

I watched as his frown turned into a warm smile, he leaned over taking my hand in his again, bringing it to his lips. "Thank you." He whispered bringing my hand down to his side.

I started to feel uncomfortable. "Umm, Edward there's something I need to tell you about Carlisle and me." He gentle rubbed my hand distracting my thoughts, "I know you two became close friends during my time away, I owe everything to Carlisle." He praised.

"Edward what if I told you I moved on while you were gone?" Edward suddenly frowned, his relaxed body tensed up. "I would be devastated of course, but I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Is that what you're saying Bella, you met someone else?"

I froze panic not sure what to say. "I uh, I don't know what to say." Edward gave me a weak smile lightly squeezing my hand. "It's okay if you moved on Bella, I kind of expected it, I mean you're only human." I started to get annoyed, here I was trying to be honest with Edward and he was saying that he cared more about me and I did him.

I was about protest when Edward spoke again. "I would be happy for your happiness Bella, that's all I want, but I wouldn't give up hope for us either." I could see the determination in his eyes as he gently let go of my hand.

He suddenly got nervous as he searched for something in his pocket. "I got something for you." I watched in confusion as he took out a small black box. Before I could ask Edward spoke. "It's your birthday present."

I froze in my spot somewhat afraid looking at the small box as if it was the answer to all my questions. "I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but then everything happened and I just couldn't bring myself to give it to you."

I looked from the box to Edward. "So, why are you giving it to me now?" Edward looked anxious as he placed the box in my hand. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

I gulped starting to feel nervous myself as I stared at the small box in my hand. "Open it." Edward said sounding somewhat eager. I held my breath as I slowly open the box, hearing it open with a snap.

My eyes widen at the sight in front of me, my breath left me at the sight before me. Inside the tiny box laid a beautiful diamond ring.

My hands began to shake as I realized what it was. I felt Edward breath on my neck as he spoke. "Bella, will you marry me?"

**Note: I wasn't really feeling this chapter, I hope you like. ;) Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note****: This is the last chapter. I hope you like it! ;)**

**CPOV**

It's been one week, one week since I have seen Bella.

I miss the way her eyes sparkle when she gets excited about something. I miss her sweet, innocent smile. I miss the way her soft skin feels against mine. I miss her sweet, intoxicating aroma. I miss, her.

I came clean to Esme about everything that happened. Though sadden by the news, she understood. Esme of course said she would still be in our family's life, which I couldn't be more grateful for. Esme has been such a caring mother figure to our family.

I think Esme knew as much as I did that we were not meant for each other.

When I met Esme, she was one of my patients. She was very sick and on the verge of death. I gave her a second chance at life and she was eternally grateful.

She was one of the most beautiful women I have seen and I was a lonely vampire, tired of living on my own with just Edward as my son. I knew as young as he was he needed a mother and I was in dire need of a companion.

I thought together we could make it work, and we did. However, that's just what it was, work. We respected each other, cared for each other as individuals, but there was no spark, just an understanding of wanting to be loved and have a family to love.

Edward told me of Bella, the human that capture his heart. I felt happy that my son finally found love himself; why living, if only as a vampire, was worth it, just to experience pure love.

I first met Bella after her accident with the van at school. My main concern was blood. I hoped she wasn't bleeding and if so, not much. When I entered the room she turned to face me. As our eyes met I could feel the electricity in the air.

I wasn't sure if she felt it too or if it was just shock from her accident but we held each other's gazes longer than necessary. She surely was a vision.

I quickly rubbed off the weird feeling that ran through me, getting to work. I had a lovely wife and a family. Bella was Edward's even if she didn't know it than.

I figured my feelings would dissipate and they did for a while. It wasn't till Bella's birthday, when I helped clean and stitch Bella's wound that the only feelings emerged. I, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was love sick, over a teenage human girl.

* * *

After my shift at work was over I headed out to go home only to find Bella waiting for me, on a nearby bench. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Bella's stayed blank at my arrival. "You knew what Edward got me for my birthday didn't you?"

My smile dropped at her question causing my feet to halt a few feet away from her. I wasn't sure if she was upset or just trying to understand the situation. I slowly nodded hoping she wasn't upset.

She sighed holding the box in her fragile hands. I tensed up afraid this was a sign she took Edward back. "I see he gave it to you, congratulations." I said forcing a smile on my face. Bella looked up from the box in her hands glaring at me.

I was taken back, I never seen Bella look so angry before. She gentle set the box beside her before shooting up from her seat. I backed up, a little bit surprise by her response. Bella step forward raising her hand up, for a split second I thought she was going to hit me.

However, I quickly shook the thought from my head; Bella was not a violent person. She shoved her hand in my face, clearly upset. "Does it look like I'm wearing it?" She snapped. I quickly scanned her hand and sighed in relief to see it was bare.

**What does this mean?**

After I was certain Bella wasn't a danger I came closer, wanting answers. "Why not?" She glared at my question than sighed stressed. "Why not, has our time together seriously meant nothing to you?"

I quickly shook my head, dismissing her crazy accusation. "Of course it meant something." Bella cheeks had a rosy pink tint due to her angry and she was breathing heavily. As much as I hated to see her upset and know I was the one that caused it, it felt great to know she cared for me.

I smirked gentle caressing her cheek. She leaned into my touch and her breathing started to slow. I looked into her eyes to see all anger was gone. "It's just nice to hear it." She weakly smiled at this taking my hand from her cheek and entwining our fingers together.

Although I was thrilled Bella had feelings for me too, that didn't mean she didn't have feelings for Edward as well. I had to know who she truly wanted. "So, what did you tell him?"

She sighed looking into my eyes. "I told him I would have to think about it." I tensed up at her confession, that there was still a possibility. Bella noticed my tensed form. "Relax, I already made my decision." She announced.

I waited on edge for her answer. She brought her lips an inch from mine. Her warmth breath tickled my face. She gazed into my eyes as she began to whisper against my lips.

"The man I picked is handsome, smart, sweet, successful, loyal, a real family man." I gulped at her closeness. "I pick you, Carlisle; you're the one I want." I smiled ear to ear at this scooping her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers in a loved filled kiss.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**BPOV**

I waited nervously for the Cullen family to return from there hiding place. This would be the first time I would see any of them since my birthday. I was afraid what they would think of me now, now that I was with Carlisle. Would they accept me still or hate me for ruining their tight nit family?

Carlisle came closer giving my shoulders a comforting squeeze trying to calm my nerves but it did little to ease my anxiety. He smirked leaning against my ear whispering. "It will be okay sweetie." A shiver ran down my spine at his words of endearment. It didn't take much for him to make me melt.

I leaned forward inches from his mouth. "You always know just what to say." I kissed his lips wrapping my arms around his neck. Carlisle kissed me back deepening the kiss. Just as I was about to add my tongue to the mix I heard the front door open.

I quickly parted from Carlisle feeling my nervousness come back. First to come through the door was Alice. She quickly set down her many bags heading towards me with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella!" She exclaimed happily before embracing me tightly. I lightly hug her back. "I always knew you would be part of this family." She whispered into my ear before carefully backing away with a knowing smile across her face.

I laughed nervously as she went over to greet Carlisle. Jasper right be hide her as always. We exchanged nods before his attention went back to Alice. I turned back towards the door to see Esme coming over. I froze scared at what she was going to do.

Jasper noticed my stress sending me a wave of calmness. I silently thanked him as Esme stood in front of me. I was shocked to see her smiling warmly at me. Before I knew it she pulled me into a hug. I looked over at Jasper; I wasn't sure if it was his doing or if it was all Esme.

She quickly pulled away with a sadden smile on her face. "Bella, you're like a second daughter to me, you didn't honest think you could kick me out of my own family? Not a chance." She joked giving me a side hug before heading over to Carlisle.

I started to feel more confident as Emmett approached me. Whether it was me or Jasper I wasn't sure. Emmett had a big cheesy grin on his face. "Bella." He greeted giving me a big bear hug. I smiled friendly as we parted.

Emmett silently looked me over before speaking. "Who knew you would be a little freak, dating our father." I blush embarrassed, as he put me on the spot. "Emmett!" Rose shouted slapping him on the shoulder. "What, it's true." He replied.

I quickly recovered and looked forward to find Edward in front of me. It suddenly got painfully quiet. I looked around to see everyone left us alone. I reluctantly turned back shocked to feel Edward embrace me in a hug.

It was a weak hug but it was still a big step considering he was ignoring me for a while, which I'm sure was more for his benefit than mine. Once we parted I eyed the ground feeling awkward. "You know I'm here, if you need me." Edward said softly.

I slowly raised my eyes to meet his to see love. I weakly smiled glad we could still be friends. I'm sure it would take some time to get there, but I was certain one day we could.

* * *

After hanging out with the Cullen's for a couple of hours it was time to leave. I had to get back before my dad killed me for not coming back on curfew. Carlisle walked me to my truck. I could tell he was pleased the way things went, seeing the smile on his face.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He said squeezing my hand. I sighed looking towards the ground. "That's not the worst of it; I have to tell my father." Carlisle frowned slightly seeing my discomfort.

"I'll be right by your side when you're ready." I looked up meeting his eyes, they shimmered in the moonlight. I slowly leaned forward meeting lips in a sweet kiss before heading on my way.

I smiled to myself on the drive back knowing I would get to see Carlisle again as soon as Charlie fell asleep.

**The End!**

**Note:**** Thank you all for the support on all my stories, I really appreciate it and I know I'm going to miss doing this. Thanks again, Lisa. ;)**


	19. Please Read

**Just a note: To all you Use Somebody lovers, you will be happy to hear I decided to do a sequel. It's called Someone Like You. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Now, I don't have much for ideas right now, but hopefully, I will be able to proceed with the story. If you have any ideas fill free to let me know and I might work it into the story. Thanks for reading. ;)**


End file.
